Romance desde pequeños
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: Habían pasado 2 años desde la derrota de Cell, la paz había vuelto a la Tierra, y Gohan era un adolescente de 13 años que se encontraría con nuevos sentimientos y emociones que no había sentido anteriormente. Lamentablemente, la tranquilidad duraría poco tiempo desde que conoció a aquella chica. [Respeta lo que aparece en el anime. Si no lo crees, léelo hasta el final]
1. Capítulo 1: La fiesta de Bulma

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 1: La fiesta de Bulma.**

Habían pasado 2 años desde la derrota de Cell. La tranquilidad había vuelto a la Tierra y a las vidas de sus habitantes. El planeta seguía con su vida igual que antes del torneo, pero ahora, tenían un nuevo héroe al que adorar y alabar, conocido como Mr. Satán. Este hombre había sido el campeón del 24º Tenkaichi Budokai por lo que la humanidad puso todas sus esperanzas en él para derrotar al monstruo de Cell. El campeón del mundo participó, pero no obtuvo los resultados que todos predecían ya que fue sacado del tatami en el primer asalto. A pesar de ello, Mr. Satán se llevó todo el crédito por la muerte del monstruo.

¿Quién fue ese joven que derrotó al bioandroide? Pues actualmente, era un joven de 13 años que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la Ciudad del Oeste, con más detalle, a la Cápsula Corporation. Sí, ese joven era Son Gohan, quien no había crecido apenas respecto a la pelea con el monstruo, manteniendo su cabello con la misma longitud que en ese momento. Gohan había pasado los dos últimos años con su madre y su hermano pequeño, Goten, mientras se dedicaba a estudiar principalmente, aunque también entrenaba, no era bueno descuidar su entrenamiento ya que nunca se podía saber cuándo llegaría una nueva amenaza.

Bulma, una amiga de la familia y madrina de Gohan, había preparado una fiesta para conmemorar los dos años desde la derrota de Cell. Día que todos celebraban, aunque para Gohan, no era más que un triste día. Hacía dos años, tras haber alcanzado la segunda fase del Super Saiyan, tuvo que ver como su padre, Goku, se sacrificaba nuevamente por la Tierra, y todo por culpa suya, por haber querido torturar a Cell en vez de acabar con él cuando tuvo la posibilidad. Nunca se perdonaría la muerte de su padre, pero ya al menos podía seguir con su vida y podía disfrutar de su adolescencia sin pensar continuamente en el error que cometió.

Gohan, ataviado con una camisa y un pantalón vaquero, aterrizó frente a la entrada de la Cápsula Corporation. Por fin había llegado. Su madre y Goten llevaban en la fiesta desde hacía un par de horas, pero él tenía que terminar sus deberes de Física. El joven Saiyan se sacudió un poco el polvo que se acumula en su ropa debido a la larga distancia recorrida volando y, acto seguido, llamó al timbre. Unos pasos se acercaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se abrió y dejó ver un guerrero con una armadura saiyan y con el pelo apuntando al cielo.

-Vaya, eres tú, mocoso. A buenas horas llegas – dijo Vegeta dejándolo pasar, le tenía gran cariño al chico aunque nunca lo admitía. Después de todo, le salvó la vida.

-Buenos días, Vegeta – saludó educadamente – Me retrasé un poco con mis deberes.

-Deberes… Un saiyan se dedica a entrenar, no pierde el tiempo con estúpidas matemáticas – dijo el príncipe con desprecio.  
-Ya, bueno jaja. ¿Están todos aquí? – preguntó Gohan

-¿Los insectos?

-Krilin, Yamcha y los demás. – puntualizó Gohan.

-Ea, los insectos – dijo Vegeta conteniéndose la risa – Sí, están todos en el patio, venga, vamos.

Ambos saiyan caminaron a través del edificio hasta llegar al patio interior donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

-Hola – dijo Gohan animadamente al entrar

Todos los allí presentes se acercaron a saludarlo, llegaban cerca de un año sin saber nada de él, excepto Piccolo con quien solía entrenar muy a menudo.

-Vaya, Gohan, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? No te ves muy cambiado, parece que no vas a dar el estirón – dijo Krilin burlándose de él.

-Tú aún no lo has dado – dijo Vegeta pasando a su lado sin mirarlo, generando la risa de todos los demás.

-No tienes que ser tan cruel, Vegeta – dijo Krilin sin palabras por la humillación sufrida.

-No te preocupes, Gohan, en un par de años, estarás hecho todo un hombre – dijo Yamcha dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

-Pero os puede pulverizar con miraros, insectos – dijo Vegeta de espaldas a ellos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Vegeta. Era extraño ver al príncipe de los saiyans defendiendo tantísimo a otra persona que no fuera el mismo. Solo Bulma sabía verdaderamente porque el saiyan se comportaba así.

Desde la muerte de Goku para salvar a todo el planeta, Vegeta se sintió humillado, sintió que Goku había muerto dejando una deuda, deuda que nunca podría pagarle. La única manera que encontró, para devolverle haber dado su vida para que ellos vivieran, era proteger a su hijo de cualquiera que le causara problemas. Para Vegeta, Gohan era su protegido, aunque nadie conocía este sentimiento.

-¡Gohan! – dijo un pequeño bebé de dos años corriendo hacia él.

-Hola, Goten – dijo el chico cogiendo al niño en brazos - ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Chi. Estoy jugando con Trunks, es muy divertido – dijo el pequeño

-¿Y dónde está? – preguntó el vencedor de Cell.

-¡Hola, Gohan! – oyó el joven mientras notaba como alguien caía sobre sus hombres.

-¡Trunks! – dijo el chico sorprendido con la aparición del niño de tres años.

Estaba en una situación muy adorable, con el pequeño Goten entre sus brazos y el pequeño Trunks sentado en sus hombros. Momento que fue inmortalizado por Bulma que llevaba una cámara a mano.

Gohan estuvo un par de horas allí, comiendo muchísimo como digno saiyan, y divirtiéndose hablando con los demás, como digno humano. Aún quedaba mucha tarde y noche que pasar allí, pero Bulma se acercó a Gohan mientras estaba tumbado en el césped descansando.

-Oye, Gohan, tengo que pedirte un favor – dijo la joven de pelo azul

-Claro, lo que quieras. – dijo Gohan levantándose.

-Necesito que vayas a Satan City, Dende está allí por un malentendido y no sabe cómo venir, además no sabe volar. ¿Podrías ir a por él, por favor?

-Por supuesto, enseguida vuelvo – dijo el chico saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta

- _Qué bueno es Gohan, siempre lo ha sido. Ojalá, Trunks sea así_ – pensó Bulma viendo al chico marcharse.

…

-Satan City… ¿Eso dónde está? – dijo Gohan sobrevolando el cielo en la dirección que Piccolo le había indicado antes de salir – Llevo media hora volando, no puede estar muy lejos.

El joven continuó su vuelo durante unos diez minutos más, hasta que por fin divisó una ciudad en el horizonte. Se había aburrido mucho esos cuarenta minutos, por lo que la idea de encontrar a Dende para poder charlar un rato le daba fuerzas para aumentar la velocidad.

En unos cinco minutos el chico caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Satán, mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca del lugar donde Dende se encontraba. Nadie le había dicho dónde podía encontrarlo.

-¡Claro! Rastrearé su ki – dijo Gohan cerrando los ojos.

…

-Es agradable poder salir de casa de vez en cuando, me aburre estar siempre encerrada, ¡y todo porque tengo 13 años! No me van a hacer nada por salir a la calle, quien se acerque con malas intenciones lo destrozo – hablaba para sí misma una chica que caminaba por la calle de Ciudad Satán.

La chica se veía aburrida, parecía que no solía salir a la calle, y ahora que había conseguido su objetivo, no sabía qué hacer.

-Podría ir a ver a Iresa… Sí, haré eso. ¿Dónde vivía? – dijo la chica parándose en seco – Ah, sí, girando esta calle a la derecha.

La joven comenzó a correr hacia la casa de su amiga, no le gustaba la idea de ir despacio a los sitios, siempre que podía corría, además le servía de entrenamiento. La chica giró rápidamente y sin mirar la esquina…

-¡Ay! – dijo Gohan cayendo al suelo con las manos en la cabeza mientras una lágrima le salía por el dolor.

-¡Ag! – decía la chica también en el suelo en la misma posición que el chico. - ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Gohan levantándose y acercándose a ella tendiéndole la mano para levantarse. – Iba distraído mirando a todos lados, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí… no te preocupes – dijo la chica, realmente se le veía preocupado y ella le había gritado e insultado cuando, en realidad, la que iba corriendo y sin mirar era ella.

Aceptó la mano del chico y se puso en pie quitándose el polvo que tenía en la ropa.

-Siento haberte gritado, yo también iba muy distraída – dijo algo sonrojada.

-Dejémoslo en que los dos íbamos distraídos jaja – dijo Gohan con la típica pose de los Son. – Si no te importa, tengo que encontrar a un amigo.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Videl.

-No, soy del distrito 439 Este.

-¿Y estás por la ciudad de visita?

-Podría decirse que sí jaja – dijo Gohan algo incómodo por las preguntas.

-Me llamo Videl – dijo la chica adelantando su mano.

-Ah… Yo soy Gohan, Son Gohan – dijo Gohan estrechándosela – Pero prefiero que me llamen Gohan.

-¿Vas a estar mucho por la ciudad? – preguntó la chica

-No mucho, venía por ese amigo y me iba ya – dijo más incómodo.

-Ah… bueno – no sabía porque pero Videl no quería dejarlo ir, le había llamado la atención ese muchacho.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver – dijo Gohan despidiéndose mientras comenzaba a correr siguiendo el rastro de Dende.

-Son Gohan… - dijo Videl viendo como el joven desaparecía al doblar una esquina.

…

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo Gohan entrando de nuevo en el patio de la Capsule Corporation acompañado de Dende, eran todavía las 6 de la tarde.

-Bienvenido, Kamisama – dijo Yamcha con una reverencia y las mejillas coloradas, era obvio que había bebido – Para ser Dios de la Tierra, no te conoces muy bien las ciudades.

-Cometí un error al observar desde el palacio celestial – dijo Dende un poco cortado por tal verdad.

-No seas duro con él, Yamcha – dijo Ten Shin Han defendiéndolo – Hace apenas dos años que es Kamisama, no es tan fácil aprenderse la Tierra.

Pasaron el resto del día riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Era bueno verse cada año ya que había muchas historias que contar, como por ejemplo el noviazgo de Krilin con C18.

En un momento de la noche, les dieron a todos por hacer rabiar a Gohan, sobre todo Krilin y Yamcha que les encantaban los temas de mujeres.

-Y dime… Gohan, ¿tienes novia? – dijo Yamcha poniéndole un brazo alrededor del hombro en plan colegas.

-Pues no jaja – dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien.

-Estás en edad de echarte novia – dijo Krilin atacándolo por el lado contrario a Yamcha

-No necesito ninguna novia, y, además, no conozco ninguna chica – dijo Gohan al darse cuenta de esa realidad.

-¡¿A ninguna?! – preguntaron al unísono

-Quitando a mamá, Bulma y C18… a ninguna más… - dijo Gohan, pero de repente recordó – ¡Ah, sí! Y una chica con la que me he chocado hoy en Ciudad Satán jaja

-Uy, Gohan, ¿has conocido una chica? – dijo Krilin con cara de pillín.

-Solo he hablado dos minutos con ella para ayudarla a levantarla del suelo – dijo Gohan

-Uy, que caballeroso Gohan – decía Yamcha que no se iba a quedar atrás. – Así se conquista a las chicas.

-No quiero conquistar a nadie – dijo sonrojado.

-Dejad en paz al chico. No os lo repito ni una vez más – dijo Vegeta apareciendo tras ellos.

-Lo sentimos, Vegeta. Solo estábamos bromeando – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vegeta sacó a Gohan del corro que le habían hecho los dos guerreros y lo llevó con Chichi, Bulma, Trunks y Goten.

-Si esos gusanos vuelven a molestarte, no dudes en decírmelo – dijo el guerrero mientras se iba a otra parte.

-Gracias, Vegeta. – dijo Gohan agradecido.

El chico se sentó en una de las hamacas junto a su madre y Bulma mientras observaba a los niños jugando en el suelo. ¡Qué día más raro! Había algo en su cabeza que no le cuadraba del todo. Estaba pensando en lo que le habían dicho Yamcha y Krilin, no conocía a ninguna chica, excepto a aquella niña de ojos azules que había visto hoy.

-Realmente, era guapa. – dijo el chico para sí mismo.

 _Aquí el prólogo de este nuevo fic. Aún no habéis visto nada de lo que va a tratar, pero en el siguiente capítulo todo empezará a cobrar forma. Espero que os guste. Se podría decir que este fic va antes del inicio de la Saga Buu, después iría esa saga, y después, vendría el fic "Sombras del pasado". Sí, van a estar relacionados._


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Satán City atacada?

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Satán City atacada?**

-Gohan, arriba, vamos, tienes que estudiar. – decía Chichi agitando a su hijo que dormía tranquilamente.

-Un poquito más – dijo Gohan girándose, dándole la espalda a su madre

-Tienes 30 minutos para ir a la cocina, ni un minuto más – Chichi se marchó indignada por las pocas ganas que tenía su hijo de ponerse a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

La noche anterior habían llegado cerca de las 12 de la noche a casa, una vez que la fiesta de Bulma había terminado. Chichi, Goten y Gohan llegaron cansados por lo que se fueron directamente a la cama. El joven Saiyan pensaba que iba a tener ese día libre debido a la hora tan tardía a la que llegaron a casa, pero Chichi y su enfermiza obsesión por ver a su hijo como un gran científico no le daba un respiro al chico.

Con todo el esfuerzo existente en él, Gohan se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento al estilo Piccolo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El sueño que tenía no le hacía percatarse que no era hora de entrenar, sino de ponerse a estudiar. Gohan salió a la cocina donde Chichi le tenía listo el desayuno. El chico anduvo con los ojos cerrados hasta sentarse a la mesa, dejando su cabeza caer sobre su mano. La reacción de su madre era muy previsible al verlo vestido así.

-¡Gohan! ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese traje? ¡Mi hijo es un rebelde! – dramatizó Chichi

Gohan reaccionó rápidamente con estas palabras abriendo los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se había vestido sin abrir los ojos por el cansancio y no había visto ni que ropa se ponía.

-Lo siento, mamá. Tengo mucho sueño y no estaba prestando atención… - se disculpó el niño. – Iré a cambiarme.

-No. Veo que estás muy cansado y, además, estás muy avanzado con tus estudios. Por hoy, te dejo que tengas el día libre. Puedes hacer esas cosas que hacéis los rebeldes por un día.

-¡Muchas gracias mamá! – dijo Gohan feliz. No le importaba estudiar, pero había días que le apetecía un buen descanso.

Gohan desayunó muy rápido quitándose el sueño con cada bocado. Hoy podría entrenar un poco con tranquilidad en cualquier prado de las Montañas Paoz. Goten tenía aun 2 años por lo que no había empezado aún a entrenar y tenía que quedarse en casa con Chichi.

El hijo de Son Goku salió de casa y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a una zona alejada de su casa. Era una pradera donde solía ir comúnmente a entrenar, en un claro del bosque. Era un lugar con una hierba que llegaba por los tobillos, completamente verde y con el olor característico de la zona. Era el mejor sitio para relajarse una vez terminado el entrenamiento, se podía encontrar la paz con mucha tranquilidad.

Tras 5 minutos de vuelo, el joven Son llegó al místico lugar. Tocó la hierba al aterrizar suavemente y notó el frescor del césped que pisaba. Un inmenso estado de bienestar comenzó a invadir al chico, hasta tal punto que todo el sueño acumulado comenzó a aparecer de nuevo en sus párpados. La brisa fresca de la mañana lo golpeaba con suavidad en la cara agitando tenuemente su cabello. Gohan se dejó vencer, recostándose en la hierba fresca hasta que se quedó dormido.

…

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió, pero un ruido lo despertó bruscamente. Había notado como la hierba era aplastada por alguien. Gohan se levantó rápidamente mirando hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. No estaba solo. Una figura humana se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos. El chico se quedó mirando al ser con cautela y en silencio, hasta que una voz sin vida proveniente del extraño sujeto rompió el hielo.

-Hola, Son Gohan. – dijo la voz

-¿Quién o qué eres? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu ki?

-El ki es propio de los seres vivos – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

-Lo suponía, eres un androide – dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-No hace falta que te defiendas, será rápido e indoloro. No eres el único en mi lista. Y tu poder de pelea es de 70 millones de unidades, nada que hacer contra mis 100 millones – dijo el androide con una voz fría.

-¿Estás tan seguro de tu victoria? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa - ¡IAAAAH!

Un aura dorado envolvió a Gohan mientras su cabello se tornaba amarillo y un poco más empinado que de lo normal. Había alcanzado el super saiyan uno.

-¿Qué dices ahora de mi nivel de pelea? – dijo el chico.

-¡No es posible! ¡Su nivel de pelea es de más 200 millones! – el androide parecía mostrar miedo, semejante a C19 cuando enfrentó a Vegeta.

Gohan tenía un control pleno sobre su estado de Super Saiyan, conocido como Super Saiyan full power, por lo que su nivel se multiplicaba por 70 respecto a su forma base pero no quería mostrar todo su poder en Super Saiyan (5.000 millones) ya que no era necesario para derrotarlo. El saiyan se lanzó sobre el robot golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara. La enorme diferencia de poder hizo que la pelea no fuera para nada difícil, es más, fue un juego para el guerrero.

-¿Quién te envía? – dijo Gohan cogiendo al androide del cuello y levantándolo.

-Alguien que buscaba, busca y buscará venganza. Mientras nosotros existamos… la Red Ribbon nunca desaparecerá… ¡Prepárate para los androides del ordenador del Doctor Gero!

-¿Doctor Gero? – preguntó Gohan asombrado – ¡El Doctor Gero está muerto!

-¿De verdad creíais, estúpidos humanos, que el científico más inteligente del mundo iba a tener un solo ordenador? Me dais pena – dijo el androide.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del robot ya que Gohan lo cogió y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, acto seguido, lanzó una increíble onda de energía que desintegró al malvado androide.

Gohan quedó pensativo, de nuevo en forma base, mirando donde había estado el androide segundos antes.

-Esto es serio… Tengo que ir a buscar a Piccolo y Vegeta.

…

-¿Es cierto eso que dices? – dijo Piccolo mirando a Gohan con asombro

Los Guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en la Capsule Corporation por llamamiento de Gohan que les había contado todo lo sucedido.

-Ese maldito Doctor Gero... Siempre dando problemas – dijo Vegeta enfadado - ¿Qué podemos hacer? No creo que valga con destruirlos cuando aparezcan, seguirán creándose más.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Vegeta. Debemos encontrar ese laboratorio – dijo Piccolo pensativo.

-Una cosa… Si os enfrentáis a alguno de ellos, no mostréis todo vuestro poder. Tienen unos radares que miden vuestra energía. Si le mostráis todo lo que tenéis, los siguientes serán más fuerte que vosotros.

-Bien visto, mocoso. – dijo Vegeta.

-¿Creéis que atacan las ciudades, como hacían C17 y C18 en el futuro? – preguntó Krilin

-Creo que yo puedo dar una respuesta a eso – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos se giraron para observar de quien pertenecía una voz tan reconocida pero que llevaban tanto tiempo sin escuchar. Un joven de cabello morado y con una espada a su espalda les sonreía desde la puerta.

-¡TRUNKS! – gritó Gohan corriendo hacia el chico y abrazándolo

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Gohan! – dijo Trunks devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿A qué te referías con que puedes responder a la pregunta, hijo? – dijo Vegeta intentando ocultar su felicidad por la llegada de su hijo.

-Me refería a que cuando he aparecido en este tiempo, he visto como Satan City era atacada por cuatro androides.

…

-Será uno para cada uno, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Piccolo explicando el plan a seguir

-De acuerdo – dijero Gohan y Trunks.

-Como veas – dijo Vegeta sin dar mayor importancia.

Los cuatro se dirigían camino de Satán City, tenían que defender la Tierra de una nueva amenaza. Parecía que nunca iba a haber una verdadera paz en el planeta.

Ciudad Satán se apareció en el horizonte y los guerreros se detuvieron por encima de los edificios para intentar buscar a los androides. No era fácil puesto que no emitían ningún ki. Tendrían que estar atentos a las explosiones que generaban con sus ataques de energía.

-¿Veis algo? – preguntaba Trunks.

-Nada – dijo Piccolo

-¡Allí hay dos! – dijo Vegeta señalando dos androides que generaban destrozos en una de las avenidas de la ciudad. - ¡Trunks, estos son nuestros!

Padres e hijo se marcharon a enfrentar a los androides de la avenida mientras que Piccolo vio a otro volando entre los edificios. Gohan se quedó solo intentado buscar al cuarto androide pero lamentablemente no era capaz de verlo. Comenzó a volar en torno a la ciudad atento a cada indicio de pelea o destrucción que percibiera pero no escuchaba más que las sirenas de policía en todas direcciones.

-¡AHHH!

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito? – dijo Gohan mirando en la dirección del que provenía.

El Saiyan se lanzó a gran velocidad para aterrizar en un patio de una casa enorme, parecía una mansión, más bien, era una mansión. Había una ventana destrozada por lo que Gohan voló hacia ella entrando lo más rápido que podía.

Dentro de la habitación había un androide atacando a un hombre de gran tamaño que hacia todo lo posible por defender a una niña que se encontraba escondida tras él. De la frente del hombre emanaba un fino río de sangre que le caía por la sien.

-¡Déjalos! – dijo Gohan lanzándose sobre el robot y golpeándole en la cabeza de una patada.

El ser se quedó completamente quieto por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su cara al igual que al compañero que Gohan había derrotado anteriormente.

-¿Crees de verdad que me vas a derrotar así? – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Tras esto le golpeo estrellándolo contra la pared.

No tenía más opción que transformarse en Super Saiyan para derrotarlo, aunque el hombre y la chica lo vieran cambiando su apariencia.

-Te arrepentirás… maldito… ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Gohan aumentó su poder un poco a las 250 millones de unidades alcanzando el Super Saiyan – ¡Desaparece!

Gohan agarró al androide del brazo y golpeó su cabeza de una manera similar a cuando derrotó a los Cell Juniors. La cabeza del robot salió despedida mientras que de su cuerpo salían descargas eléctricas hasta que se desplomó en el suelo.

La incertidumbre era total. Gohan volvió a su estado normal y se giró con una sonrisa hacia donde estaban el hombre y la chica.

-Tú eres… - dijo el hombre.

-Tú eres… - dijo Gohan

-¡El niño que derrotó a Cell! – dijo el hombre

-¡Mr. Satán! – dijo Gohan

-¿El niño que derrotó a Cell? – dijo la niña saliendo de detrás de la espalda del hombre. - ¡Gohan! – dijo al ver al chico.

-¡Videl! – gritó el saiyan. Demasiadas coincidencias seguidas, estaba claro que se encontraba en un gran aprieto, tanto él como el campeón del mundo. Se habían puesto en evidencia demasiadas cosas en cuestión de segundos.

 _Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Realmente espero que les guste y no duden en comentar que les está pareciendo. Un saludo y un abrazo a son Ari, lulatoucheb, Vanessa Garca, Dragon Saku, LDGV y Son Videl 99 por su apoyo al fic. Un saludo a la página de Facebook de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por su gran apoyo continuo. Hasta la próxima._


	3. Capítulo 3: Chantajes y confesiones

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 3: Chantajes y confesiones.**

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Mr Satán mirando hacía su hija que salía de su escondrijo tras su padre.

-Lo conocí ayer cuando nos tropezamos por la calle – explicó Videl. - ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¿Qué son esos seres? ¿Y a qué te referías con lo del chico que derrotó a Cell?

Mr Satán tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la situación tan compleja en la que se encontraba. Miró a Gohan intentando que este le ayudara pero el chico ya tenía mucho miedo por ser interrogado también.

-¿He dicho "derrotar"? Quería decir "desmoronar" – dijo Satán con una risa fingida – Este chico desmoronó la barrera de Cell en el Torneo y yo le di el golpe de gracia a ese monstruo. Por eso soy el Campeón de Mundo PUAJAJAJAJA.

-¿Tú participaste en el Torneo de Cell? ¡Pero si tienes mi edad! ¿Y qué es ese cambio del color de cabello? En el torneo era rubio y ahora moreno. ¡¿Qué eres?!

Gohan se estaba sintiendo agobiado, demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas, y esa niña cada vez quería saber más, ¿no le bastaba con darle las gracias por haber derrotado a ese monstruo y así podría irse a casa?

-Debo irme. Tengo que comprobar que mis amigos están bien – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en la frente. El chico comenzó a emprender el vuelo para salir por la ventana pero Videl se le enganchó a una pierna - ¡AH! ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó el chico por la sorpresa.

-¡No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, Gohan! – gritaba Videl agarrada a Gohan mientras Mr Satán intentaba coger a su hija.

-¡Videl! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Tiene que acabar con los demás monstruos! – decía Mr Satán.

-¡Lo soltaré si me promete que volverá! – decía Videl

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué quieres que vuelva? – decía Gohan intentando escapar sin lastimar a Videl

-¡Para que me lo cuentes todo! ¡No te voy a dejar ir sin que me lo prometas!

-Vale, vale. Volveré. Déjame irme – dijo Gohan vencido por la pesadez de la niña.

-Más te vale no engañarme o te buscaré. Te espero esta noche aquí.– dijo Videl soltando al saiyan que salió por la ventana. – Y tú, papá, no creas que he terminado contigo.

…

-Estoy en serios problemas, ¿qué voy a hacer? – dijo Gohan preocupado mientras buscaba el ki de sus amigos.

Tras unos segundos se percató que estaban todos juntos, lo que supondría que habían derrotado a esos androides con facilidad. Estaban sentados en una plaza de Ciudad Satán, alejados de donde habían ocurrido los atentados. Gohan llegó al lugar y aterrizó. A ninguno se le veía ni mal herido ni cansado, debió haber sido una batalla fácil.

-Si estos son los androides – dijo Vegeta – No merece la pena ni que peleemos con ellos, son unos pedazos de chatarra.

-¿Habéis mostrado mucho poder? – preguntó Gohan

-El mínimo para vencerlos, no son grandes oponentes – dijo Piccolo

-Hasta ese insecto llamado Yamcha podría vencerlos – dijo Vegeta – Bueno, no. – y acto seguido comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Trunks - ¿Entrenar?

-Está claro que esto solo es el principio y nos vamos a enfrentar a rivales más fuertes, debemos estar preparados – dijo Piccolo.

-Entonces, tenemos que entrenar – dijo Gohan. – Por cierto, Trunks, ¿qué haces en esta línea temporal?

-Vine a decir que había derrotado a los androides y a Cell, pero ya que hay problemas me quedaré hasta solucionarlos – explicó el híbrido

-Me alegro mucho, ¿fue difícil? – preguntó Gohan.

-Después de enfrentarme a Cell en forma perfecta, esos oponentes eran muy fáciles. Si no fuera por el Zenkai no sé qué haríamos los saiyans jajaja

-Será mejor que volvamos a entrenar cada uno por su cuenta – dijo Piccolo – Gohan, tienes que contarle todo a tu madre para que te deje entrenar tranquilo, todos sabemos cómo es Chichi.

-¡Sí! – dijo Gohan animado por la idea de entrenar sin que nadie le molestara.

…

-¿Androides? ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Chichi

-Sí, mamá… Me atacaron mientras dormía en el prado. Debo entrenar para defenderlos o pueden llegar a lastimarlos también. – dijo Gohan.

-¡No! ¡No! Tienes que estudiar Gohan. Dejarás ese trabajo a los adultos. ¡Tú eres solo un niño!

-Pero mamá, ¿qué pasará si ninguno puede hacerles frente? Igual que con Cell…

-Gohan, así nunca llegarás a ser un gran investigador. No puedes nadar todo el día metido en este tipo de cosas. ¡Siempre aparece alguien nuevo! ¿Por qué a mí? Nunca me dejan tranquilidad, si no es mi hijo, es mi marido… - al decir eso Chichi se calló, era cierto, Goku ya no estaba aquí para salvar la Tierra. – Tienes razón hijo, eres el único que puede salvar el planeta… Entrena todo lo que necesites…

…

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y Gohan se encontraba en el prado donde había sido atacado esa mañana entrenando con todo el entusiasmo que le salía. Lanzaba ráfagas de ki mientras volaba a gran velocidad, destruía rocas con solo posarse sobre ellas y conseguía que toda la hierba se agitara bajo sus pies al elevar un poco el ki. Pero algo lo mantenía pensativo y sabía lo que era… en un par de horas tendría que ir a Satan City, sino Videl lo buscaría y esa niña se la veía tan cabezona de encontrarlo en el fin del mundo. ¿Pero qué le diría? Lo había visto volviendo a su estado normal desde el Super Saiyan, no podría decirle que era una ilusión óptica. Pero no tiene nada de malo, el abuelo de Lime se dio cuenta de que no eran humanos normales, también toda la gente que vio a Vegeta y Trunks transformarse en el Torneo de Cell o las innumerables veces que habían lanzado técnicas de ki en Torneos de Artes Marciales. Y el tema de Bojack era aún más descarado, a través de las cámaras, todos habían visto sus transformaciones antes de que Satán las destruyera al llegar con su nave.

-Tendré que decirle la verdad – dijo Gohan para sí mismo con resignación.

-Que pocos te esfuerzas – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¡Krilin! – gritó Gohan al ver al calvo detrás suya - ¿Por qué dices que me esfuerzo poco?

-Porque me he posado detrás tuya y ni siquiera me has percibido. – dijo Krilin riendo. – Entrena conmigo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Vamos, entrena conmigo. Sé que no soy rival para ti pero siempre viene bien estirar los músculos, tengo que defender a mi esposa si pasa algo con esos seres.

-Krilin… ella te defendería a ti – dijo Gohan riendo y generando el sonrojo del calvo.

-¿Eso piensas? – acto seguido Krilin se lanzó sobre Gohan y comenzó a atacarle con rápidos movimientos de patadas y brazos pero no eran problemas para el chico que los esquivaba como si lo viera en cámara lenta.

Gohan propició un rodillazo en el estómago del guerrero que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás pero para nada iba a ser ese el final.

-¡Kienzan! – gritó Krilin

Gohan se percató de lo sumamente peligrosa que podía llegar a ser esa técnica por lo que se dio cuenta de que era un combate serio. El saiyan comenzó a volar a gran velocidad perseguido por dos discos que lo seguían a una distancia amenazante. Cualquier error podía ser fatal a menos que…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Una luz cegadora invadió todo el entorno que rodeaba el prado. Krilin quedó cegado sin saber que estaba pasando. Poco a poco se comenzó a ver mejor y entonces lo vio. Gohan se había parado en seco y su mirada seria observaba como los Kienzans se dirigían a él. Levanto las manos cogiendo los dos discos y con una pequeña ráfaga de ki los eliminó. Krilin quedó perplejo observando al guerrero de cabellos dorados que apuntaban al cielo con un mechón cayendo sobre su frente.

-Vaya, Gohan… Has dominado esa transformación a la perfección por lo que veo – dijo Krilin perplejo mientras su amigo descendía al suelo y volvía a su estado normal – Te has convertido en un chico muy fuerte.

-Era transformarme en Super Saiyan 2 o matarte, y la segunda idea no me parecía muy acertada – dijo Gohan con el típico gesto Son.

…

-¡Se me hizo muy tarde! – decía Gohan mientras volaba a gran velocidad a Ciudad Satán. – Date prisa Gohan o esa niña creerá que no vas a ir y se volverá loca.

Al cabo de unos minutos Gohan aterrizó como una exhalación frente a la puerta de la Mansión Satán al borde de perder el aliento. Llamó al timbre para advertir de su presencia. Unos pasos apresurados le recibieron y abrieron la puerta dejando ver al Campeón del Mundo.

-Hola, chico – dijo Mr Satán.

-Me llamo Gohan, señor.

-Eso, no recordaba tu nombre. – dijo Mr Satán y se acercó a él hablando en un susurro. – Mi hija sabe demasiadas cosas y he de suponer que si no reclamaste el crédito por la derrota de Cell es porque no quieres ser conocido y vivir una vida normal, ¿me equivoco?

-Para nada, señor. No quiero ser reconocido, solo quiero vivir con tranquilidad.

-Pues Videl te va a acosar a preguntas. Creo que deberíamos contarle la verdad sobre lo que pasó allí.

-Yo también lo pienso – asintió Gohan.

-¿Qué cuchichean tanto? – dijo una voz de niña enfadada

Ambos hombres saltaron por la sorpresa al no esperarse que la chica de ojos azules les apareciera por la espalda.

-Vamos, Gohan. No creas que esto va a ser rápido.

…

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida, señor – dijo Gohan terminando la cena que Mr Satán tanto le había insistido en aceptar.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Gohan. – dijo Mr Satán.

-Porque él derrotó a Cell… - dijo Videl aprovechando la distracción de su padre.

-Exactament… - Mr Satán abrió los ojos por el error que había cometido.

-No lo ocultes más, papá. Sé que eres muy fuerte comparado con los humanos normales, pero la gente que se presentó al Torneo de Cell no eran gente común y corriente. Está claro que tenían unos poderes fuera de lo común. Como cambiar su color de cabello, ¿verdad Gohan?

- _Esta chica es muy astuta_ – pensó Gohan

-Tienes razón, hija, pero entiende lo que hubiera supuesto que se conociera que no fui quien venció a Cell. Se hubiera generado un caos mundial.

-Tiene razón, tu padre.

-No me importa ese tema, me importas tú, Gohan. Cuéntamelo todo, sabré si me estás mintiendo. Y si mientes… no dudaré en contarles a todos lo que vi.

-Videl, hija… puedes ser un poco más considerada con él – dijo Satán.

-Esto es entre él y yo, papá. Comienza.

-Emmm… Veamos… Soy terrícola, nací en la Tierra pero mi padre procede de un planeta lejano. En ese planeta habitan seres que son iguales a los hombres físicamente pero tienen una cola además de un poder increíble con mayores aptitudes para las artes marciales. Entonces, yo, que soy mezcla de esa raza, llamada Saiyan, y humano, tengo un potencial mayor. Esa raza tiene una peculiaridad, y es que cuando alcanzan un poder alto ya sea por entrenamiento o por ira, nuestro cabello se torna dorado, eso se llama Super Saiyan. Dependiendo del poder hay distintos niveles de Super Saiyan. Yo derroté a Cell con la segunda transformación cuando me hizo enojar. Creo que ya lo he contado todo, ¿no? – dijo Gohan al terminar.

-¿Por qué vuelas? – preguntó Videl.

-Mmmm… Todos los seres vivos tenemos un ki, el ki es la energía vital que hay en nuestro cuerpo. El ki de los Saiyan es muy alto pero los humanos también tienen. El control del ki permite ser utilizado para múltiples actividades como golpear más fuerte, crear bolas de energía – dijo creando una bola en su mano que cautivó la mirada de los dos allí presentes – y, también, permite volar.

-¿Yo también puedo volar? – preguntó la chica

-Con entrenamiento… supongo que sí… Tengo amigos humanos que saben hacer todas estas cosas.

-Quiero aprender a volar.

-¿Qué qué? – dijo Gohan perplejo - ¿Qué te enseñe a volar? Pero eso es muy difícil si no se saben artes marciales.

-Sé artes marciales. Llevo entrenando desde los siete años.

-Ah… - dijo Gohan al ver que no tenía más opción – Vale… Te enseñaré.

 _Aquí el tercer capítulo. Ya empieza a cobrar forma esto pero no quiero extenderme demasiado. Creo que no voy a llegar a los 10 capítulos. Serán unos 8 aproximadamente. Espero que les haya gustado y voten positivamente este fic. Cualquier comentario se agradece. Un saludo a Son Videl 99 y a LDGV por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, al igual que a la página de Facebook Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por su enorme apoyo. Un saludo a CboxxFTW por seguir esta historia junto a mis amigos del grupo de WhatsApp. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Capítulo 4: El entrenamiento para volar

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 4: El entrenamiento para volar.**

Los días pasaban y la Amenaza Androide parecía haber sido erradicada. Tras los atentados en Ciudad Satán no se habían vuelto a ver a ningún humanoide armando el caos en las calles o atacando directamente a los Guerreros Z. Estos, para asegurarse que todo iba bien, se elevaban su ki durante 5 segundos a las 21:00 todos los días.

Aún quedaban varias preguntas sin resolver. ¿Dónde estaba el ordenador del Doctor Gero? ¿Cuándo se había programado? ¿Habría alguien detrás de todo esto o solo sería la inteligencia informática? ¿Por qué habían desaparecido de repente? Y lo que a Gohan más le preocupaba… ¡Videl aparecería en cualquier momento!

La chica no se hizo esperar demasiado. Al pasar tres días, una nava aterrizó frente a la casa de los Son. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Fácil. La fama de su padre le permitía entrar en toda la información que necesitara, por lo que una simple dirección no era ninguna dificultad para la hija del Campeón del Mundo.

En el momento en que Gohan escuchó la nave, cerró los ojos para sentir el ki, y en efecto, percibió ki de la chica en el jardín.

-¿Qué es ese ruido de motor? – preguntó Bulma

-Es una chica a la que prometí ayudar. – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa forzada por la incomodidad que suponía.

-¿Una chica? No será tu novia, ¿verdad? – preguntó Chichi

-No, mamá. Solo que… Bueno, es una larga historia – dijo el chico saliendo.

Bulma se encontraba en la casa de los Son, junto a Trunks, de cuatro años, y Vegeta. Habían decidido que para mayor seguridad del pequeño y mejor autodefensa era mejor trasladarse temporalmente a un lugar apartado, y la residencia de Chichi era el lugar más apropiado, además de la gran cantidad de comida que esa mujer era capaz de preparar para los estómagos saiyan.

-Hola, Videl. Te esperaba – dijo Gohan intentando ser amable.

-Hola, Gohan. He venido a por mi entrenamiento. – dijo Videl apuntándole con el dedo.

-Sí, sí. Claro. Permíteme que vaya a por mi uniforme. – dijo el chico – Ven, pasa.

Gohan condujo a Videl dentro de la casa donde se encontraban los anteriormente mencionados, junto a Goten que se quedó mirando a la niña con mucho interés como todos los bebés.

-Bueno… - dijo Gohan incómodo al ver tantos ojos puestos en ellos – Esta es Videl, le prometí enseñarle a volar y, por eso, ha venido hasta aquí. Videl… esta es mi madre.

Chichi se había acercado con cara de pocas amigas a la hija del Campeón del Mundo quien la miró al principio con miedo para luego sacar todo su orgullo y plantar la misma cara de pocos amigos.

-Si lo que quieres es casarte con Gohan porque es un chico inteligente, guapo y fuerte… ¡Estás muy equivocada! ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo Chichi señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Qué dice, señora! ¡No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con su hijo! Además, tengo 13 años, no tengo edad para esas cosas.

-Vamos, vamos… No os peleéis – dijo Bulma intentando calmar la situación. – Y, dime Videl, ¿dónde vives?

-En Ciudad Satán – respondió la chica más tranquilamente a la dueña de la Capsula Corporation.

-Yo voy a cambiarme, por favor, Bulma haz que no se maten – dijo Gohan marchándose a su habitación.

-Claro – dijo Bulma mientras veía como se marchaba.

-Bah… Ciudad Satán, cambiar el nombre a una ciudad por un payaso mentiroso – dijo Vegeta con sorna.

-Supongo que el payaso mentiroso al que se refiere, señor, es Mr. Satán, ¿verdad? – dijo Videl dirigiéndose a Vegeta con cara de poco amigos.

-Por supuesto – dijo Vegeta con sorpresa al ver que esa chica sabía ese secreto, para luego recobrar su cara de malos amigos - ¿Por qué me miras así, sabandija?

-Mr. Satán es mi padre.

-¡¿QUUUUÉEEEE?! – gritaron Bulma y Chichi al unísono haciendo que Videl brincara por sobresalto.

-Lo que oyen, señoras.

-No sabía que Mr. Satán tenía una hija… - dijo Bulma con cara pensativa y analizándola – Sin duda solo tienes sus ojos, porque físicamente no te pareces en nada, eres muy guapa.

-Entonces…. Entonces…. – balbuceó Chichi – Tu familia está nadando en dinero….

-¡Hola! Ya podemos irnos, Videl – dijo Gohan con su uniforme al estilo Piccolo.

-¡Oye, Gohan! ¡Esta chica es muy mona! ¿Cuándo os casáis? – dijo Chichi nerviosa.

-¿Co…. Cómo ha…has… dicho? – dijo Gohan con la cabeza torcida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Venga, venga, entrenen mucho. Los esperamos a la hora de comer. Adióoos. – dijo Bulma intentando evitar el momento incómodo empujando a Gohan y Videl fuera de la casa para luego mirar a Chichi – Podrías ser menos impulsiva.

…

-Venga, comencemos. Ya te expliqué lo que era el ki, lo primero que debes aprender es a controlarlo, saber moverlo libremente por tu cuerpo. Cuando consigas eso, podrás volar porque solo tendrías que mover tu ki a los pies.

Los chicos se encontraban en el prado donde fue atacado hacía unos días por el androide. Era un lugar muy calmado y hermoso que permitía la concentración máxima de quien se encontraba ahí. Gohan se sentó en el suelo con Videl frente a él.

-Mira, debes hacer esto. – colocó su mano delante suya y por arte de magia apareció un pequeña onda de energía.

Los ojos de Videl se salían de sus orbitas mientras observaba la pequeña bola luminosa. Era fascinante para ella. Una verdadera maravilla que aún desconocía.

-Haz lo mismo – le indicó Gohan separando sus manos haciendo desaparecer la carga.

La chica se miró las palmas de las manos y, acto seguido, las colocó en la misma posición que el joven anteriormente. Comenzó a hacer tensión en sus dedos flexionando prácticamente todo el brazo.

-No, no. Debes mantener la calma, no hay que apretar tu cuerpo ni hacer ningún esfuerzo. Solo debes sentir la energía fluyendo por todo tu ser, y cuando la sientas, dirígela a tus manos. Concéntrate, mézclate con el entorno, sé otro miembro más de este lugar fundiéndote con la naturaleza. Solo así alcanzarás la completa concentración.

La chica volvió a intentarlo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el entorno la poseyera. Sentía la agradable brisa golpeándola en el pelo agitando sus coletas, la hierba acariciaba sus piernas que era visibles ya que llevaba unos leggins que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Gohan la miraba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, era muy hermosa, sus facciones mostraban una belleza perfecta, y sus ojos azules eran de otro mundo. No es que hubiera visto muchas mujeres, pero esa chica en especial les ganaba a todas.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que Videl consiguió que una pequeña bolita, apareciera entre sus manos. Su rostro se iluminó al observar esa pequeña energía en sus manos. Por fin lo había conseguido. Gohan estaba impresionado, solo había tardado 3 horas. Para ser una simple humana normal era todo un logro.

-Enhorabuena, Videl. Eso es tu ki – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ya puedo volar? – pregunta feliz

-No, aún no. Ahora debes saber controlar eso a la perfección. Cuando lo logres, podrás volar. – dijo el chico.

-Eh, mocosos. – dijo Vegeta aterrizando junto a ellos – Ya está la comida lista. Bulma… me mandó llamaros dijo con un tono que daba a entender que había sido obligado.

-Sí, ya vam… - comenzó a decir Gohan cuando una ráfaga de ki le golpeó directa en la espalda cayendo al suelo.

En menos de 2 segundos, muchísimas ráfagas de energía caían por todos los lugares cercanos a los chicos. Gohan se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo y consiguió levantarse. Una mísera ráfaga de ki no iba a dejarlo fuera de combate aunque debía admitir que le había dolido.

-¡Cuidado, enana! – gritó Vegeta al ver como una de esas ráfagas iba a golpear a Videl, puede que a él solo le hiciera cosquillas pero contra ella sería mortal.

El príncipe de los Saiyans se lanzó sobre ella cogiéndola con un brazo y colocándola bajo éste, antes de comenzar a saltar esquivando las distintas ráfagas, al igual que Gohan que se encontraba nuevamente de pie.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Vegeta?! – dijo Gohan que no podía parar de moverse.

-¡Eleva tu ki y crea una barrera! ¡No puedo hacerlo con esta niña bajo mi brazo! – dijo Vegeta sin parar de saltar y hacer piruetas.

-¡Entendido! ¡AHHHH! – Gohan extendió sus brazos apareciendo frente a ellos una especie de cápsula que hacía que las ondas de energía no los alcanzaran. - ¿Sabes quiénes son?

-Supongo que androides, no puedo sentir su ki. Pero… ¿ahora parecen más fuertes? Ninguno de nosotros le mostramos apenas poder… - dijo Vegeta pensativo.

La lluvia de bolas de ki acabó. Y cerca de 10 androides aterrizaron frente a ellos con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Sorprendidos? – dijo uno de ellos con una voz fría

-¿Cómo sois tan fuertes? – preguntó Gohan con ira.

-Tuvimos un ki que seguir como ejemplo – respondió el ser.

-¿Qué ki? – dijo Gohan incrédulo, ¿alguno habría cometido ese error?

-¿Recuerdas esta frase? "Que poco te esfuerzas" – dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa malévola.

La realidad golpeó a Gohan como un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza, no podía ser eso…

 **Flashback.**

-Que pocos te esfuerzas – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¡Krilin! – gritó Gohan al ver al calvo detrás suya - ¿Por qué dices que me esfuerzo poco?

-Porque me he posado detrás tuya y ni siquiera me has percibido. – dijo Krilin riendo. – Entrena conmigo.

…

-¡Kienzan! – gritó Krilin

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

…

-Vaya, Gohan… Has dominado esa transformación a la perfección por lo que veo – dijo Krilin perplejo mientras su amigo descendía al suelo y volvía a su estado normal – Te has convertido en un chico muy fuerte.

-Era transformarme en Super Saiyan 2 o matarte, y la segunda idea no me parecía muy acertada – dijo Gohan con el típico gesto Son.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-Me… me… habéis engañado… - dijo Gohan con odio. - ¿Y Krilin?

-Era solo un androide diseñado exactamente a él. – respondió el ser.

-Por eso no sentí su presencia acercarse… me hizo creer que estaba distraído…

-¿Cuánto poder mostraste, mocoso? – preguntó Vegeta.

-Me transformé en Super Saiyan 2 pero no mostré todo… - dijo en voz baja – La última vez mostré 250 millones, pero en esa ocasión fueron… 2.000 millones.

-No es mucho poder ya que con el máximo del Super Saiyan 1 puedes dar hasta 4.900 millones pero a pesar de eso ya son rivales para la mayoría de los Guerreros Z – dijo Vegeta para luego mirar a Videl que seguía bajo su brazo mirando con miedo la escena – No puedo luchar con bajo mi brazo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Vegeta! – dijo una voz bajando del cielo.

-¡Krilin! – dijo Gohan mirándolo – Un momento… - cerró los ojos, podía sentir su energía – ¡Sí, eres tú!

-He notado como incrementabais un poco vuestro ki y he supuesto que había problemas. He venido a ayudar.

-Sí, insecto. Eres de gran ayuda – dijo Vegeta con sinceridad lo que sorprendió al pelado, siempre le decía que era un estorbo. – Toma a esta mocosa y sal de aquí.

Krilin cayó para atrás con la típica caída anime y se levantó con una marcada gota de sudor en su frente y sonrojado.

-¡Soy un guerrero! ¡No una niñera! – gritó enfadado.

-No eres rival para ellos, son muy superiores a Freezer en su forma final.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Krilin tragando saliva - ¡Dámela!

Krilin cogió a Videl y la colocó bajo el brazo igual que hizo Vegeta. Para salir volando a gran velocidad a la residencia de los Son mientras los dos Saiyans libraban el combato.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! – dijo Videl con miedo intentando mirar por última vez al chico.

-¿Listo, Vegeta? – dijo Gohan con su rostro serio mirando a los androides en posición de guardia.

-Listo.

 _Y aquí el final del cuarto capítulo. La verdad es que me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndolo. Como siempre digo, cualquier comentario se agradece. Quiero dar un saludo a Majo24, Son Videl 99 y SViMarcy por sus comentarios en el último capítulo. Un saludo también a shadowpirata y evgp82 por añadir este fics a favoritos y seguidos. ¡Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima!_


	5. Capítulo 5: La unión hace la fuerza

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 5: La unión hace la fuerza.**

-¿Listo, Vegeta? – preguntó Gohan en posición de guardia.

-Listo – contestó el príncipe de los saiyans.

-Cinco para cada uno. ¡AAAAAHHHH! Vamos allá – gritó Gohan mientras se lanzaba contra los androides transformándose en Super Saiyan.

-¡Aprenderéis la lección, trozos de chatarra! – gritó Vegeta lanzándose sobre ellos.

El combate comenzó y los cuerpos de los dos guerreros saiyans rápidamente desaparecieron a causa de la gran velocidad de sus movimientos. Paraban cada uno de los golpes que los androides le propiciaban aunque eran muy conscientes de que sus ataques eran más poderosos que en las veces anteriores, estaba claro que habían sido mejorados al percibir el enorme ki de Gohan.

Los dos guerreros eran muy superiores a los seres pero, en esta ocasión, la cantidad superó a la calidad. A pesar de detener los golpes de los 5 rivales que tenían cada uno, comenzaban a sentirse cansados, además de que no podían atacar. Tenían que usar manos y piernas para desviar los ataques y no tenían tiempo de intentar contratacar. La debilidad que comenzaron a sentir era percatada, no daban abasto.

-¡Vegeta! ¡No puedo más! – decía Gohan mientras continuaba parando golpes acosado por 5 androides.

-¡Estoy tan cansado como tú, pero si paramos nos matarán! ¡Hay que luchar! ¡Somos saiyans, tenemos un orgullo! – respondió el príncipe.

Uno de los androides aprovechó la bajada de guardia del guerrero orgulloso para darle un duro rodillazo en el estómago lo que lo dejo sin respiración cayendo al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Vegeta! – gritó Gohan intentando ir a ayudarlo pero un androide se puso delante cortándole el paso - ¡Fuera de mi camino!

La furia lo estaba consumiendo, no podía ir a ayudar al príncipe de los saiyans. Por muchos intentos que hacía por llegar, un robot lo impedía atacándolo. Gohan veía como tres androides golpeaban a Vegeta en el suelo quien no podía defenderse por las enormes contusiones provocadas por los golpes.

-¡DEJADLO! – gritó Gohan perdiendo el control sobre su ira.

Una enorme luz dorada iluminó todo el prado dejando ciego a los androides allí presentes, mientras se generaba una enorme sacudida del suelo. Todo temblaba hasta que la luz cegadora fue atenuándose, dejando ver a un guerrero con el pelo apuntando al cielo y con un largo mechón rubio que caía delante de su rostro.

-No creáis que mi poder va a llegar a vuestra fuente de datos… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Gohan levantó las manos y una gran cantidad de energía salió despedida haciendo que en los 10 androides explotaran unos elementos electrónicos situados en sus orejas, se parecían mucho a los scouters que usaban Nappa y Vegeta cuando llegaron a la Tierra. – Ya no os reís tanto, escoria…

Con los detectores de energía rotos, no tendría que contenerse más. Ahora podría dar todo su poder. Iban a cambiar las tornas.

-¿De verdad… creéis… que podéis… con el… PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANS? – gritó Vegeta creando una onda de energía que lanzó a los 3 androides que le golpeaban varios metros de distancia. - ¡DESAPARECE!

Una onda de energía salió de la palma de su mano, dando de lleno en unos de los androides que se encontraba saliendo despedido a gran velocidad. Se oyó una explosión y cuando la energía desapareció solo quedaron resto de polvo negro donde antes se encontraba el humanoide.

-¡PADRE! – dos hombres bajaron del cielo posándose uno junto a Gohan y otro junto a Vegeta.

Gohan miró de reojo a su compañero, era Piccolo, a quien le concedió una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a por sus androides, sin decir una palabra. Aún no dominaba al 100% el Super Saiyan 2 por lo que su personalidad se volvía muy prepotente y confiada.

-Trunks, quedan 9. Encárgate de esos dos. Tienes que darlo todo o no podrás con ellos. – ordenó Vegeta.

El saiyan del futuro se transformó en Super Saiyan Tercer Grado, osea, el nivel con grandes músculos, ideal para batallas cortas ya que daba una mayor fuerza aunque consumía más energía.

El namekiano se lanzó a por otro par de androides. Gracias a su fusión con Kamisama, su velocidad y fuerza se habían vuelto mucho mayor, siendo su poder mayor que el de un Super Saiyan ordinario.

Gohan se encontraba en su estado Super Saiyan 2 atacando a tres androides que retrocedían siendo acosados con furia por el chico que había entrado en cólera al ver a Vegeta apaleado.

-No os perdonaré que atacarais a mi amigo, insensatos – dijo con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡AAAHHH!

Una gigantesca cantidad de ki apareció de la palma de su mano golpeando de lleno el rostro de uno de los androides pulverizándolo en el acto. Los otros dos compañeros miraban hacia el lugar con miedo en el rostro, sabían que su destino era similar.

-No sabía que los robots tenían sentimientos… Lástima que no todos seáis como C16… - dijo el joven

Al recordar a su amigo destruido por Cell, Gohan enfureció más. Lanzándose hacia todo androide que se ponía en su camino. Uno de los seres que peleaba con Trunks pasó corriendo por delante suya escapando del chico del futuro. Gohan levantó el brazo atravesando su pecho. El robot se miró a sí mismo viendo su cuerpo atravesado por la mano del chico para luego explotar en mil pedazos.

-Prometí salvar a la Tierra de quienes hagan el mal… Prometí proteger a los animales y plantas de este mundo… ¡Acabaré con vosotros! – gritó Gohan antes de golpear a uno de los enemigos arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo.

Dos explosiones más se escucharon, dando a entender que Piccolo había derrotado a uno de sus robots, y Vegeta a otro de ellos. Solo quedaba uno para cada uno. La victoria estaba asegurada y no iban a hacerse esperar.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el césped respirando a gran velocidad en su estado base.

-Deberían habernos matado rápidamente, no podíamos defendernos – dijo Vegeta pensando en la brutal paliza que habían recibido al principio.

-¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos en problemas? – preguntó Gohan a Piccolo

-Sentimos vuestro ki al transformaros a la vez en Super Saiyan. Veníamos hacia las Montañas Paoz por lo que tardamos mucho en llegar aquí

-Deberíamos ir a tu casa, Gohan. Tu madre estará preocupada, estoy seguro que ha escuchado las explosiones. – dijo Mirai Trunks.

-Tienes razón.

Los cuatro guerreros se pusieron de pie, aumentaron un poco su ki y salieron volando rumbo a la residencia de los Son, que se encontraba a poco más de dos kilómetros de allí. En cuestión de medio minuto ya estaban aterrizando en el jardín delantero.

-¡Gohan! ¡Mi pequeño! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Chichi saliendo de la casa y abrazando a su hijo que se sentía avergonzando.

-Sí… mamá… estoy bien – respondió el niño.

-Esto debe terminar ya, no puede ser que esos seres os ataquen continuamente. – dijo la madre preocupada.

-Eso es lo que vamos a hablar – dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose para entrar a la casa.

Gohan lo siguió entrando en su residencia, allí se encontraban Bulma, Goten, Trunks niño, Ox Satán, Krilin, Yamcha y Videl. La chica al ver entrar al joven en la residencia, se lanzó sobre sus brazos. Gohan se quedó algo cortado bien como la niña comenzaba a llorar sobre su pecho sin consuelo.

-Estaba… estaba muy asustada por si te había pasado algo… - dijo la niña sin separarse del pecho del chico.

-Vamos… tranquila… estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no hay nada que temer, Videl – dijo con la típica expresión Son.

-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos… - la niña cerró más su abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos del niño quien se sonrojó a niveles inimaginables siendo observado por todos los allí presentes.

Krilin y Yamcha se miraban riendo con cara de perversión al observar la escena e hicieron gestos a Gohan de corazones con las manos, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más y más rojo.

-Te prometo que no te preocuparé más – dijo correspondiendo su abrazo a pesar de las burlas que le hacían sus amigos.

-Ejem… siento romper este momento tan emotivo, pero la Tierra está en peligro y hay que hacer un plan – dijo Vegeta carraspeando incómodo.

…

-Esos androides nos han dicho que son creados por un ordenador del Doctor Gero, ¿cierto? – dijo Vegeta.

Todos se encontraban sentados en círculo alrededor de la mesa mientras llevaban a cabo sus planes para acabar con esta insostenible situación.

-Cierto, me lo dijo el primer androide que me atacó. Pensaba que me iba a derrotar y no iba a poder contárselo a nadie. – dijo Gohan

-Está claro que debemos buscar ese ordenador y destruirlo para evitar la producción de más chatarra – dijo Vegeta.

-Tengo una duda… - dijo Trunks - ¿Por qué han empezado a producirse ahora? Quiero decir… hace más de 3 años que volvió la paz y de repente empiezan a crearse androides. Es un poco extraño.

-¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunta Krilin.

-Lo que intento decir es que puede haber alguien que haya programado ese ordenador…

Un silencio se generó en el círculo. La idea de un nuevo rival asustaba a todos los presentes. Todos vivían en paz y odiaban la situación de encontrarse con el destino de la Tierra en sus manos.

-Lo más probable es que sí haya alguien detrás de todo esto. Pero lo prioritario es destruir el ordenador. Cuando hayamos destruido el laboratorio, ese rival saldrá a la luz. – dijo Vegeta.

-El último laboratorio estaba en las montañas. Recordad que incluso sabiendo más o menos su ubicación nos contó muchísimo encontrar la cueva. Ahora no tenemos ningún indicio y es prácticamente imposible saber de dónde vienen esos androides – dijo Piccolo.

-¿Puedo aportar? – dijo Videl algo nerviosa.

-Claro – dijo Mirai Trunks con una sonrisa mientras que Vegeta la miraba pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que los científicos se conocen entre ellos. Me habló de ese científico en particular ya que mi madre, además de cantante, tenía una carrera de ciencias. En las ceremonias que realizaban entre ellos, solían haber un grupo de élites que eran los mayores genios de la época. Entre ellos se encontraban el Doctor Maki Gero y el Doctor Brief. Según tengo entendido… el Doctor Brief es tu padre – dijo Videl mirando a Bulma. – Él debe saber dónde está ese laboratorio ya que las élites confiaban los unos en los otros.

El silencio volvió a hacerse cuando Videl terminó de hablar generando el nerviosismo de la chica. Parecía que los guerreros estaban reflexionando lo que había dicho. Vegeta abrió los ojos.

-Rumbo a Cápsula Corporation.

 _Y aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo. Me lo estoy pasando verdaderamente bien escribiendo este fic, además al estar de vacaciones y tener todo el tiempo libre puedo escribir a diario. Actualizaré cada día a este ritmo. Un saludo a Majo24 por su apoyo a la serie, y mañana tendréis el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima._


	6. Capítulo 6: El acertijo del Dr Gero

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 6: El acertijo del Dr. Gero.**

-¿Queda mucho para West City? – preguntaba Videl quien era sujetada por Gohan.

Los Guerreros Z habían marchado todos hacia la Capsula Corporation. Todos los que se encontraban en casa de Chichi habían decidido unirse al viaje, no era nada seguro permanecer sin un guerrero cerca ya que nunca se sabía cuándo volverían a atacar. Ox Satán decidió volver a su hogar donde tenía protección suficiente. Goten era llevado por Chichi en brazos, quien a su vez era transportada por Krilin. Trunks niño y Bulma eran transportados por Vegeta. Y Videl… pues tenía que ser llevada por Gohan. El niño recordaba el momento de su partida como algo bastante incómodo.

 **Flashback.**

-Yo llevaré a Bulma y a mi hijo – dijo Vegeta ordenando la organización. – Gohan a su madre y hermano. Y a la chica…

El saiyan miró a los presentes con cara de desaprobación, no iba a dejar a una niña tan pequeña en manos de Yamcha o Krilin.

-Mejor… Gohan llevará a la chica.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras del príncipe saiyan.

- _Gohan me llevará en sus brazos –_ pensó la chico sonrojándose más.

- _Mamá, me va a matar…_ \- pensó Gohan con miedo.

Krilin ofreció a llevar a Chichi que no tuvo más opción que aceptar, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su marido. Videl se acercó a Gohan con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la mirada gacha ya que sentía mucha vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos, y mucha más después del numerito anterior. Todos los Guerreros habían cargado a las chicas cogiéndolas por la cintura como si fueran un paquete de mercancías, pero Gohan que no sabía cómo actuar cogió a Videl en sus brazos, y la chica para más estabilidad se sujetó a su cuello rodeándolo.

-Ah… vaya… ¿estás más cómoda así? – dijo Gohan sonrojado mirando a Videl que se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro en esa posición.

-Si te incomoda… - comenzó la chica.

-No, no, no, para nada. Estoy cómodo. – al interrumpió Gohan, muy sonrojado por la situación.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-Un par de minutos, Videl – respondió Gohan con un ligero rubor al recordar la escena.

-Menos mal, comenzaba a marearme – dijo la chica pegando su rostro al pecho del chico con una sonrisa.

Gohan no iba a negar que le gustaba esa sensación. Sentía unas mariposas revoloteando por su estómago cada vez que la chica se acercaba a él de esa manera, pero no sabía que significaba. Probablemente… tendría hambre. La Ciudad apareció en el horizonte y la llegada a la Cápsula Corporation fue inminente.

-¡Papá! ¡Hemos vuelto! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Bulma al ser soltada por Vegeta.

-Hola a todos – dijo el señor Brief apareciendo tras ellos con su gato negro en el hombro – Bienvenidos a vuestra casa.

-Papá, tenemos que hablar de algo serio. Vamos a entrar, por favor.

Todos los presentes entraron junto a Bulma y su padre en la gran residencia, siendo conducidos a un amplio salón donde rápidamente ocuparon sitios en forma de círculo para hablar sobre el tema que les interesaba.

-Bueno. ¿Y qué pasa? – preguntó el anciano.

…

-…Y es por eso que debemos encontrar ese laboratorio – concluyó Bulma tras haber contado toda la historia.

-Maki Gero… siempre tan extravagante con tus planes… Conozco la existencia de dos laboratorios secretos de ese doctor. El primero fue destruido por causas inexplicables, apareció en las noticias aunque los periodistas no sabían a quién pertenecía dicho laboratorio, yo lo reconocí al instante.

-Fuimos nosotros la primera vez que aparecieron C-16, C-17 y C-18 – explicó Piccolo.

-Suponía que era cosa vuestra… Hay otro laboratorio, según recuerdo se encontraba en la selva.

-¿En la selva? ¿Qué selva? – preguntó Mirai Trunks

-Una de las selvas amazónicas del Distrito 333. A mil kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Y cómo podremos encontrarlo? – preguntó Gohan.

-Nunca hemos ido ninguno de los grandes científicos a ese laboratorio, pero el Doctor Gero siempre nos decía un acertijo para encontrarlo. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, era el siguiente: "Tras la caída de tres ángeles, solo a través de las lágrimas del último, encontraréis mi tan guardado secreto".

El silencio se hizo en el grupo. Un acertijo tan extraño no era fácilmente resuelto. Los guerreros parecieron quedarse sin ideas de que podía significar por lo que desistieron del intento.

-Aunque no sepamos la solución… Iremos allí y veremos que podemos encontrar – dijo Vegeta.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿quiénes iremos? – preguntó Gohan.

-¿Por qué consideras que irás tú, Gohan? – preguntó Chichi malhumorada, mucho había aguantado siendo llevada por Krilin.

-Porque esos androides me buscan a mí, principalmente. Por eso tengo que ser yo quien les ponga fin.

-Me parece bien – dijo Piccolo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan – Iremos Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan y yo. Seremos suficientes para cualquier peligro que se avecine. Cualquier otro será un estorbo en nuestra operación.

-A mí… - comenzó Videl algo nerviosa – Me gustaría acompañarles.

-De ninguna manera, puede ser muy peligroso – dijo Gohan seriamente.

-Gohan, prometo que no te molestaré. Estoy descubriendo este mundo ahora y me gustaría saber más sobre él. Si la cosa se pone peligrosa cogeré mi helicóptero y huiré de allí.

El chico pareció quedarse pensativo tras esas palabras. Era muy peligroso, pero no podía negar que le apetecía la presencia de la chica a su lado.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso puedes venir. – dijo Gohan sonriente.

-Está bajo tu responsabilidad, mocoso – le dijo Vegeta preparándose para salir al exterior de la residencia.

…

-¿Veis la selva? – preguntó Trunks con la armadura saiyan puesta mientras volaban dirigiéndose a la zona señalada por su abuelo.

-No veo nada – dijo Vegeta con la misma vestimenta que su padre.

-Ni yo – respondió Gohan un poco más allá con Videl en la misma posición que en el viaje anterior. El joven híbrido también llevaba la armadura saiyan por mucho que se había resistido. Bulma consideraba que en caso de seres hechos de metal, esa armadura era más efectiva que el traje de Piccolo, por lo que no pudo enfrentarse a Chichi cuando gritó que era para su seguridad.

El paisaje se movía rápido bajo ellos debido a la velocidad a la que volaban los guerreros. No debía quedar demasiado para llegar al Distrito 333. Pronto el paisaje de praderas fue convirtiéndose en un paisaje más tropical hasta transformarse completamente en una selva frondosa atravesada por un río enorme.

-Creo que es aquí – Trunks miró el mapa que le había dado su madre. – Distrito 333, es aquí.

Los guerreros miraron bajo sus pies. La selva era enorme y frondosa por lo que era difícil ver lo que había bajo las copas de los árboles. ¿Cómo harían para localizar el laboratorio si volando solo se les dificultaba la visión? Tendrían que separarse para que su campo de reconocimiento fuera mayor.

-Creo que será mejor buscar cada uno por una zona, esto es enorme, y no siento ningún ki que me guié. – dijo Piccolo.

-Creo que tienes razón – Vegeta también estaba aturdido por la imposibilidad de hacer algo desde el aire.

-Separémonos y si alguien encuentra algo, que avise a los demás. – propuso Gohan recibiendo el asentimiento de todos.

-Si hay algún peligro, incrementad el ki – recordó Vegeta antes de marcharse.

Cada uno de los guerreros tomó direcciones diferentes y descendieron todo lo posible por encima de las copas de los árboles. Gohan cargando a Videl descendió hasta el suelo donde soltó a la chica. Andarían un poco para ver si encontraban algo.-

-Tenemos que continuar a pie, ese científico sabía muy bien las ventajas de este lugar – respondió Gohan mirando sobre su cabeza para ver miles de hojas que cubrían por completamente el cielo.

-Por algo es una de las mentes más grandiosas del mundo. – dijo Videl mientras comenzaban a andar.

-"Era". Fue asesinado por los androides que él mismo creo – dijo Gohan.

-Aún te quedan muchas historias que contarme, Son Gohan – dijo Videl mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día cuando todo esto acabe. – no había pasado ni un día completo con la chica pero se sentía muy cómodo a su lado.

Puede que la soledad que había pasado desde pequeño, al no tener a nadie de su edad con quien hablar, le hiciera ver en Videl el paraíso. Por fin había alguien que lo entendía, que le interesaba lo que decía, incluso no había huido de él al saber su naturaleza extraterrestre. Le agradaba muchísimo estar con ella y quería que esa amistad perdurara en el tiempo todo lo posible.

Caminaron durante bastante tiempo, cerca de una hora, y el paisaje no cambiaba. Árboles y más árboles, ni la más mínima construcción artificial, nada hecho por el hombre. Solo la naturaleza reinaba en esa zona.

-¿Oye eso, Gohan? – dijo Videl deteniéndose.

-Parece… agua – dijo Gohan prestando atención.

Se dirigieron a la zona de la que procedía el chapoteo de agua que escuchaban. Anduvieron a través de los árboles hasta llegar a un lago inmenso rodeado por la vegetación. En esa zona el cielo era visible y la inmensa luminosidad del día daba otra visión a la zona. Una visión más hermosa, al contrario de la visión oscura y sombría que había en el interior de la selva.

-Descansemos un poco – dijo Gohan sentándose en la orilla del lago

Videl se sentó a su lado abrazando a sus piernas mientras juntos miraban el paisaje que se elevaba frente a sus ojos. Una inmensa cascada explotaba contra el lago a unos cuantos metros de ellos, generando una zona de visibilidad reducida en la parte inferior de esta.

-Es hermoso. No solo es una cascada, sino que son tres. Mira, tres caídas diferentes a distinto nivel hasta llegar al lago. Es una imagen espectacular.

-Lo es… - Videl permanecía mirando el lugar con los ojos puestos en las hermosas caídas del agua. En ese momento un recuerdo llegó a su mente: "Tras la caída de tres ángeles, solo a través de las lágrimas del último, encontraréis mi tan guardado secreto" – Tres caídas de ángeles… - contó con sus dedos las cascadas. – Lágrimas…

La chica se levantó de golpe asustando a Gohan que no se esperaba una reacción tan repentina de la chica.

-¡Es eso, Gohan! ¡Tres cascadas, y atravesando la más baja, estará el laboratorio! – gritó Videl - ¡Lo he resuelto! ¡Sí!

-Puede ser… - dijo Gohan perplejo por las palabras de la chica. Verdaderamente tenía mucho sentido. – Ven, sujétate a mí.

Videl se sujetó a Gohan quien emprendió el vuelo hacia la cascada. Antes de atravesarla creó una cápsula de energía que los cubriera para evitar mojarse o ser arrastrados por la corriente.

La cascada era muy gruesa y caía un gran caudal de agua lo que hacía que la protección de Gohan fue cada vez más débil. Pesaba demasiado. Estaba a punto de perder el recubrimiento de energía cuando consigue salir por la parte trasera de la "lágrima de ángel" para encontrarse en el interior de una caverna.

-Está un poco oscuro. – dijo Gohan – Suerte que soy un saiyan… ¡AAAHHH!

La estancia se iluminó de golpe cuando Gohan se transformó en Super Saiyan emitiendo una cálida luz dorada. Frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta mecánica, por fin lo habían encontrado. Debía ser el laboratorio del Doctor Gero… ¿Quién si no iba a llegar a cabo una construcción en ese lugar?

-¿Cómo entramos? – preguntó Videl.

-Pasar tiempo con Vegeta te enseña que a veces las cosas se hacen por la fuerza. – dijo Gohan emitiendo una ráfaga de ki que destrozó el obstáculo frente a ellos. – Vamos.

Los chicos entraron en el laboratorio, estaba oscuro pero la luz emitida por Gohan permitía ver todo con claridad. Avanzaron con cautela, parecía no haber nadie allí, podían observar varias puertas que daban a otras estancias, pero ya las revisarían más tarde, cuando llegaran los demás que estarían en camino avisados por el ki de Gohan.

Continuaron de frente hasta llegar a lo que parecía un ordenador muy extraño, tenía algo similar a una bobina de Tesla que sería su generador propio de energía. Gohan accionó uno de los muchos botones haciendo que se encendieran las pantallas.

-Mira, muestra las estadísticas de los androides que están fabricados ahora mismo – dijo Gohan observando la pantalla.

Podía ver los números de androides según su nivel de poder. Los primeros tipos tenían un símbolo junto a ellos que indicaban que habían sido destruidos. Solo un grupo de seres permanecía con vida según la computadora, y estos tenían un nivel de pelea de 5.000 millones, muy muy cercano al nivel de Super Saiyan 2. Pero un dato hizo que Gohan se sobresaltara, había algo más que esos androides. En la parte inferior de la pantalla se podía ver otro dato. Gohan comenzó a temblar al leerlo haciendo preocupar a Videl.

-No puede ser… Hay un… bioandroide…

 _Otro capítulo más. Sin duda está siendo el mejor fic respecto a la diversión de escribirlo. Me encantó escribir "Sombras del pasado" pero este tiene como otra chispa, no es solo romance, también hay una historia detrás. Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí. Mañana tendréis el siguiente capítulo sin falta. Un saludo a mi amiga Majo24 por su comentario y su apoyo constante a este fic. Un saludo también a Videl Tateishi, una de las míticas escritoras de Gohan y Videl, que comentó en el capítulo de ayer, ha sido un completo honor. Un abrazo a todos mis lectores y ¡hasta mañana!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Medidas de seguridad

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 7: Medidas de seguridad.**

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¿Dónde estás?

Las voces de Trunks y Piccolo se oían fuera del laboratorio secreto, más allá de la cascada. Probablemente habían sido alertados por el incremento de ki de Gohan al transformarse en Super Saiyan para iluminar el recinto.

-Es Piccolo. Vamos, tenemos que decirles como entrar. – dijo Gohan cogiendo a Videl de la mano para salir del lugar dejando su estado de shock.

Los chicos llegaron al borde de la cascada pero sin atravesarla, sus amigos tenían que cruzar dentro y era un poco inútil tener que cruzar ese torrente de agua dos veces.

-¡Piccolo! ¡Trunks! ¡Tenéis que cruzar la cascada! ¡El laboratorio está aquí detrás! – gritó Gohan para que se le oyera más allá de la cortina de lágrimas que tenía frente a él.

En cuestión de segundos las voces de los guerreros habían desaparecido y entraban a través del agua como una exhalación colocándose a su lado, completamente empapados.

-Bien hecho, Gohan, lo encontraste – dijo Piccolo mirando la caverna iluminada por el Super Saiyan con su ki.

-En realidad, fue Videl quien resolvió el acertijo – dijo Gohan con una mano tras su nuca.

-Vaya, vaya, la hija del payaso da sorpresas – dijo Vegeta caminando por delante de ellos hacia el interior de la caverna.

-¡Eh, señor! No llames a mi padre, así – gritó Videl enfadada.

-¡Bah! – dijo Vegeta haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la niña.

-No vais a creer lo que vais a encontrar ahí dentro – dijo Gohan algo nervioso

-¿Algo peligroso? – preguntó Trunks transformándose en Super Saiyan para ayudar a la iluminación.

-Solo mirad el ordenador que hay allí al fondo – señaló Gohan con el dedo.

Los guerreros Z se acercaron a la computadora que emitía pitidos mientras números se movían por sus pantallas. Los hombres se fijaron en la pantalla señalada por Gohan. El sudor en sus frentes y cuerpos comenzaron a brotar al leer esa palabra "bioandroide".

-No puede ser… ¿Otro insecto como Cell? – preguntó Vegeta intentando ocultar su temor.

-No es lo único malo… Mirad esos androides… Tienen un poder de pelea cercano al Super Saiyan 2. Solo Gohan puede alcanzar esa fase… - dijo Trunks con un tono similar a su padre.

-Estos rivales se salen completamente de nuestras posibilidades. Solo podremos hacerles frente si estamos unidos.

-Tenemos que derrotar a esos androides antes que al bioandroide. Si atacan todos juntos sería nuestro final – volvió a hablar Trunks.

Los guerreros se separaron de las pantallas para observar el lugar. Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyan también permitiendo una visión mucho más nítida de su entorno. Había varias puertas, la mayoría de ellas llevaban a pequeñas habitaciones con camas. Daba a entender que era lugares donde los científicos de la Red Ribbon solían descansar.

Les llamó principalmente la atención una de las puertas, ya que era mucho más grandes que las demás y se encontraba en el centro de una de las paredes. Los salvadores de la Tierra se acercaron y ésta se abrió para darles paso. La luz emitida por su ki penetró en la nueva sala donde pudieron observar algo horrible.

Varias cintas estaban funcionando y de estas iban apareciendo a ratos algún cuerpo humanoide sin terminar. Cuanto más avanzaba en la cadena mayor número de piezas y similitud humana tenían los robots. Habían encontrado el nido de los androides que tanto los acosaban esos últimos días.

-¡Bingo! – dijo Trunks al ver la escena.

-Creo que todos estaréis conmigo al decir que hay que hacer saltar todo esto por los aires, ¿verdad? – dijo Vegeta.

-Por una vez… Te doy la razón – dijo Piccolo. – Si expulsas mucho poder destruirás todos los que se encuentran en esta sala y será trabajo ahorrado.

-En ese caso… Id saliendo de este lugar, señoritas – dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los demás no se impusieron. Gohan cogió a Videl en brazos y salió volando seguido de Piccolo y Trunks a través de la puerta y atravesaron la cascada (Gohan con su cápsula protectora de ki).

Esperaron volando mientras observaban la cascada desde encima. Un resplandor apareció entre las rocas de la montaña para luego seguir con una enorme explosión que destruyó las tres cascadas generando enormes cráteres en ese bello entorno natural.

-Si las organizaciones ecológicas hubieran sido testigos de esto… - dijo Trunks poniéndose una mano en la cara mientras que el agua del río caía en el cráter donde antes se encontraban el laboratorio.

Vegeta apareció volando a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara. Volvió a su estado base, al igual que sus compañeros, y dedicó una última sonrisa a la gran proeza que acababa de hacer. Se sentía orgulloso de haber destruido todo ese búnker subterráneo con una simple Final Flash.

-Bueno, hora de volver a West City y comunicar todo esto a nuestros amigos – dijo Trunks.

…

-¿Lo habéis destruido todo? – dijo Bulma sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Era eso o ver como seguían apareciendo más androides – dijo Vegeta cansado de la regañina de su esposa.

-¿Sabéis que los ordenadores se pueden detener sin necesidad de hacerlos explotar? Malditos Saiyans… - dijo Bulma poniendo una mano en su frente en señal de derrota por su ineptitud.

-Eres muy inteligente, pero al igual de que pueden ser apagados por una persona, también pueden ser encendidos por otra. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero? – dijo sarcásticamente el príncipe.

-Pues no – dijo Bulma.

-Ese estúpido ordenador no se ha puesto en marcha por un temporizador. – dijo el saiyan – Alguien lo ha encendido. Si no lo destruía, quien fuera que está al cargo de todo esto lo hubiera encendido de nuevo.

-Vaya, entiendo – dijo Bulma empezando a entender.

-No creas que todos los saiyans somos tan estúpidos como Kakarotto. Somos la raza más perfecta de todo el universo, un equilibrio perfecto de poder, control, furia e inteligencia. Cuando tú vas, yo ya he venido diez veces, mujer – dijo Vegeta con toda la prepotencia que podía usar.

-Ya me lo dirás esta noche, don Perfecto – le respondió Bulma enfadada generando que su pareja tragara saliva al escuchar esas palabras.

Los Guerreros Z al completo, a excepción de Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, miraban la escena con gotas de sudor bien marcadas en sus frentes. Se habían desviado del tema que estaban tratando.

-Bueno… entonces… ¿nos atacarán en cualquier momento? – dijo Krilin intentando dirigir la conversación a su cauce.

-Es posible, no es bueno que ninguno de nuestros seres queridos se queden sin alguien que los proteja. – dijo Trunks.

-En mi familia estamos Trunks y yo – dijo Vegeta.

-Yo me encargaré de mi madre y mi hermano – dijo Gohan.

-Yo protegeré a C18 y Roshi – aportó Krilin.

-C18 os protegerá a Roshi y a ti, insecto – dijo el príncipe haciendo que todos rieran y generando el sonrojo del humano más poderoso.

-Yo… me quedaré por aquí jaja – dijo Yamcha al darse cuenta que no tenía nadie que le protegiera.

-¿Cómo has dicho…? – comenzó a decir Vegeta.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, Yamcha, ¿verdad, Vegeta? – dijo Bulma haciendo enfurecer a Vegeta que tuvo que guardarse sus palabras. Era una clara venganza por lo de antes.

Todos miraron a Videl quien se sonrojo por el exceso de atención. Era cierto, ¿quién protegería a Videl? Los androides ya habían atacado su casa cuando se realizaron los atentados en Ciudad Satán.

-Yo… Bueno… - comenzó a decir Videl algo cortada.

-Ella viene conmigo – dijo Gohan rápidamente – A mamá no le importara, espero.

-No creo que papá permita que pase la noche en casa de otra persona que él desconoce, y encima… hombre – dijo más colorada.

-Es por tu seguridad, iremos a hablar con Satán ahora mismo. – dijo Gohan levantando los brazos confiando en que sería fácil.

…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! – gritó el campeón del mundo. – De ninguna manera te vas a llevar a mi pequeña a pasar la noche. ¡Tiene 13 años!

-Señor Satán, es por su seguridad – dijo Gohan – Los androides van a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Pues yo la defiendo – dijo Mr Satán confiado – Puede hacer frente a ese bicho la última vez.

-La última vez estaba jugando con usted, señor – dijo Gohan aturdido al ver que el Campeón del Mundo aún se crea que era fuerte – Estos androides son casi tan fuertes como Cell, un poco más débiles.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Casi tan fuertes como Cell? – el rostro de Satán se tornó de un color azul enfermizo al recordar como Cell lo había mandado contra una montaña sin ningún esfuerzo cuando se enfrentó a él.

-Papá, es el lugar más seguro donde puedo estar. Aquí nos matarían al instante. – dijo Videl – Por favor…

-Señor, estamos hablando de la vida de su hija. – dijo seriamente Gohan.

- _¿La vida de mi hija? Mi única hija… Mi pequeña… Este niño… sí… Este niño podrá cuidarla de todo lo que venga. Serás mejor que lo permitas._ – pensó Satán. Se hizo un largo silencio donde el Campeón cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos haciendo como que pensaba – Está bien. Te encomiendo la seguridad de mi hija, no hagas que me arrepiento.

…

-¡A cenar!

La cena en la casa de los Son ya estaba preparada. Chichi había aceptado sin ningún problema la estancia de Videl todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Era la hija del Campeón del mundo, una boda con su hijo sería una inversión ilimitada de dinero.

Los niños saiyans llegaron hambrientos a la mesa con una cara de felicidad nunca vista en sus rostros fuera de la comida. Videl comía sorprendida al ver como los dos hijos de Goku tragaban la comida en cuestión de segundos, acumulando platos y platos en pilas que crecían sin parar.

-A mí también me costó acostumbrarme, querido – dijo Chichi mirando a la chica riendo.

-Es increíble, ¿cómo pueden comer tanto? – preguntó incrédula.

-Los saiyans son una raza de guerreros que tiene muchísima energía. Energía que gastan en los combates. Tienen que volver a llenar sus reservas y para ello tienen que comer diez veces más que un humano normal para encontrarse al 100% de sus capacidades.

-¿Y de dónde saca tantísima comida?

-Además de la que me trae mi padre… Vivimos en mitad de una montaña y por lo tanto hay muchos recursos: frutas, verduras, y muchos animales que nos proporcionan carne y pescado.

-Ya veo, una fuente ilimitada de comida.

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero come, se te va a enfriar.

-Sí, gracias – respondió Videl.

La velada acabó y los chicos se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Videl dormiría con Gohan, en camas diferentes por supuesto, pero en la misma habitación por medidas de seguridad. También se acostarían con sus ropas de combate puestas por si había alguna emergencia, no era nada cómodo pelear en pijama.

Ambos chicos se encontraban acostados mirando al techo sin mantener ningún contacto visual entre ellos.

-Oye, Gohan – comenzó Videl sin desviar su mirada del techo de la habitación.

-Hn – gruño Gohan como preguntar.

-Te conocí hace poco menos de una semana, y mira cuántas cosas han pasado. No había pasado nada así en mi vida. Tu mundo es… fantástico.

-Mi mundo es peligroso. Tú lo ves como una fuente de adrenalina, pero cuando llevas toda tu vida batalla tras batalla sin poder tener una vida normal, te acabas cansando… - respondió el chico.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a entrenar? – preguntó la chica.

-Con cuatro años. El hermano de mi padre llegó a la Tierra y nos dijo que dos saiyans más vendrían a pelear contra nosotros en un año, por lo que tuvimos que empezar a entrenar como locos. – dijo Gohan riendo nervioso, no le gustaba recordar su infancia.

-Yo con cuatro años no tenía conciencia ni de que vivía. – dijo Videl. – Tendremos más tiempo para hablar de esto en otro momento. Después de tantas emociones hoy, estoy realmente cansada. Buenas noches, Gohan. Que descanses.

-Sí… Buenas noches, Videl – dijo el chico antes de colocarse de costado para cerrar los ojos. Los recuerdos de su infancia le perturbaban demasiado aún.

…

-Por favor, hijo, dile a tu mamá que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mí manera sin hacerle caso. Cuídate mucho, Gohan.

-¡Papá!

Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente mientras que el escenario cambiaba generando un paisaje igual al anterior. Se notaba adolorido… Oh, sí… Su brazo.

-Supera el poder… Supéralo, Gohan.

-Papá…

-No estás usando tu máximo poder… ¡Deja hacerlo explosión!

-¡Hasta nunca! – gritó el monstruo.

Una onda de energía proveniente del cielo golpeó duramente al bioandroide Cell por la espalda, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-¡Vegeta! – gritó asustado.

-¡Despierta Gohan! – gritó Goku detrás de su hijo.

-¿Despierta? – dijo Gohan confundido, esas no eran las palabras que había escuchado decir a su padre.

La oscuridad lo invadió por un segundo sin saber que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver su habitación. Solo estaba soñando.

-¡Despierta Gohan! ¡Socorro! – gritó la voz de Videl a su lado.

El joven se giró para observar de dónde provenía dicha voz. Y su cuerpo se congeló al ver lo que ocurría frente a él.

Un monstruo se veía en la penumbra de la habitación, con un pie en la ventana con intenciones de escapar por ella. Tenía a Videl agarrada bajo el brazo. El ser giró su cara hacia Gohan, y éste pudo ver en la oscuridad como se le dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en el rostro antes de salir volando usando sus grandes alas. Se parecía mucho a… Pero no podía ser…

Gohan salió corriendo de la cama, saltando por la ventana e iniciando el vuelo creando una fuerte aura dorado alrededor nada.

-¡Detente!

 _Otro capítulo más. Siento no haber actualizado ayer como prometí pero me tiré todo el día leyendo el fic "Escala de Grises" de Mya Fanfiction. Esta vez se hizo más extenso de lo normal. Tengo un guion de lo que va a pasar en cada capítulo y este se me hizo demasiado extenso porque me he enrollado mucho. Igualmente espero que les guste y no les aburra. Un saludo a Majo y a Luis por sus comentarios y el gran apoyo en el fic. ¡Un saludo y hasta mañana!_


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿La historia se repite?

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 8: ¿La historia se repite?**

-¡Detente!

Gohan volaba detrás de ser que había raptado a Videl, pero ese monstro era mucho más rápido haciendo uso de sus alas de insecto para ser más aerodinámico. El guerrero no podía seguirle el ritmo ni en Super Saiyan por lo que la distancia entre ellos fue aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Llegó un momento en el que lo perdió completamente de vista por lo que se detuvo en seco.

-¡Maldita sea! Le dije a su padre que conmigo estaría segura… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que el rostro de la niña aparecía en su mente mirándolo con sus orbes azules. – No puedo dejar que huya…

Su mirada se hizo más severa… No iba a permitir que ese monstruo se llevara a Videl. Cerró los ojos para intentar percibir su ki. A los pocos segundos lo sintió, estaba a poco más de 5 kilómetros y parecía no estar en movimiento.

-Voy a salvarte.

El chico aumentó su energía para salir disparado hacia la ubicación del sujeto. El viaje no duró más de un minuto, el chico aterrizó suavemente a las espaldas del monstruo, el cual había dejado a Videl en el suelo completamente amordazada.

Al ver al chico, la joven comenzó a moverse en señal de ayuda, lo que hizo que el monstruo sonriera sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Te crees muy listo por haberme encontrado? – dijo una voz conocida para el saiyan – Yo también sé ocultar mi ki, ¿sabes? Pero, ¿para qué? A mi esta niña me importa poco pero era la única manera de traerte a solas conmigo.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo exigente el joven.

-¿Aún no me reconoces? No soy muy diferente a alguien bien conocido por ti – dijo el ser dándose la vuelta.

El rostro de Gohan se congeló al ver la cara del monstro. No podía ser cierto, lo mandó al infierno hacía dos años, era imposible que volviera a seguir con vida.

-Tú… tú… estás muerto – dijo el chico.

-Mi padre está muerto. Yo no… - dijo cargando su ki e iluminando el lugar.

Para sorpresa de Gohan, el cuerpo del ser idéntico a Cell no era verde, sino azul. Pero por lo demás era una copia exacta a un Cell perfecto.

-Sí… Soy un Cell Junior que consiguió escapar de tu furia. – dijo el engendro.

-Yo destruí a todos los que estaban atacando a mis amigos…

-Mi padre me creó a mí para matar a ese imbécil de Satán. Lo consideraba tan inútil que no merecía la pena mantenerlo con vida, pero tú estabas muy atento de ver como masacraban a tus amigos, por lo que no te diste cuenta.

-Entonces… Tú eres el que ha creado a todos estos androides.

-Sí, yo tengo células de todos vosotros, así que también parte de vuestros conocimientos. Los genes Brief me vinieron muy bien para saber dónde encontrar el laboratorio y hacer funcionar las máquinas, pero tú amigo Vegeta hizo fuegos artificiales hace unas horas en ese lugar.

-¿Y por qué me quieres a mí? – dijo el chico en posición de guardia.

-Tú mataste a mi padre y a mis hermanos… es hora de vengarlos.

-Si me quieres a mí, ¡suéltala! – gritó Gohan enfurecido.

-Si quieres que mantenga su vida… Mátame a mí antes – dijo el bioandroide con una sonrisa lanzándose sobre Gohan a una velocidad de infarto. – Soy más fuerte y veloz que mi padre, insecto.

El bioandroide se había colocado en las espaldas de Gohan colocándose cerca de su oído para hablarle casi en un susurro antes de propiciarle un durísimo golpe en la espalda que lo lanzó varios metros de distancia.

El chico comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco. Eso le había dolido. Cuando estaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades, Cell Junior le propinó un fuerte golpe de nuevo en su espalda haciendo que cayera de boca al suelo.

-No voy a jugar contigo como hizo mi padre, no te voy a dar ninguna oportunidad. – le dijo el androide al oído

-¿De verdad? – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar por la comisura de su boca.

Aprovechando la cercanía del ser a su oído le dio un codazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar una buena distancia hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

-No viste la mayoría de mi poder ese día, solo el mínimo que usé para mutilar a tu familia – dijo Gohan, la furia comenzaba a aparecer, junto con una gran arrogancia. No iba a permitir que esa sabandija se creyera superior a él, y mucho menos, que torturara a Videl.

La chica observaba la escena aún amordazada con ojos como platos. Verdaderamente, Gohan estaba luchando como un valiente para salvarla, y esa serenidad que transmitía el chico le daba una gran seguridad. Confiaba en él, sabía que vencería.

-Creo que ni siquiera necesito aumentar más mi poder, esto será suficiente, eres más escoria que esos trozos de chatarra que mandaste para matarme – dijo Gohan levantando el brazo.

De este salió una fuerte carga de energía que golpeó de lleno en el Cell Junior crecido. Una nube de humo apareció alrededor del experimento. Gohan estaba seguro de su victoria con el simple poder del Super Saiyan ordinario, parecía que ese monstruo no le hacía frente.

En ese momento, imágenes le llegaron a su cabeza: Goku siendo golpeado por un Cell Junior, Yamcha, Krilin y Ten Shin Han masacrados. Trunks, Vegeta y Piccolo siendo mareados como títeres. Era extraño que ese ser con 2 años de edad y un cuerpo idéntico al de Cell no pueda enfrentarse a un simple Super Saiyan.

Una risa se oyó entre la cortina de humo que había generado su poder, lo que confirmó las teorías del chico. Ese monstruo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Tendría que dar más de su poder si quería hacerle frente.

-¿Crees que eso pue…? – el ser fue interrumpido por una patada en toda la cara procedente de uno de los héroes de Tierra.

-Así que un Cell Junior crecido… Qué decepción. – dijo Vegeta mirando como el bioandroide se levantaba del suelo con un hilo de sangre morada saliendo de sus labios.

-Hola, Vegeta – rió el monstruo – Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Cell Junior?

-Eres azul e imbécil. Además, el insecto verde lo escuchó todo – dijo Vegeta haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Gohan miró hacia donde el príncipe había señalado. Piccolo se encontraba ahí, con sus brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al Cell Jr. Detrás del joven saiyan aterrizó Trunks quien le puso la mano en un hombro.

-Sentimos tu ki y vinimos en tu ayuda. Aguarda, desataré a la chica. – dijo el hijo de Vegeta yendo en busca de Videl.

-Sí, gracias. – respondió el chico.

Sus ojos volvieron a colocarse en el bioandroide que sonreía de manera maliciosa ante la intervención de los guerreros.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! - La voz de Krilin se oyó en el lugar, quien aterrizó seguido de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han.

-Vaya. Estáis todos, como en los juegos Cell. Esta vez también tengo unos amigos que evitarán que estropeen mi combate contra Gohan… - río maliciosamente Cell Jr. - ¡A por ellos!

De detrás de una montaña aparecieron 6 humanoides que fueron rápidamente reconocidos por los guerreros: el último grupo de androides que indicaba el ordenador del Doctor Gero. Esos seres tenían un poder de pelea similar al del Super Saiyan 2. La cosa se ponía muy difícil para los guerreros, ya que ninguno podía alcanzar esa cifra, y muchísimo menos, Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han.

-¿Qué hacen aquí insectos? ¡¿Quieren que los maten?! – dijo Vegeta girándose furioso hacia los recién llegados. Era obvio que no podían competir contra esos seres.

-Algo ayudaremos… - dijo Krilin decaído.

-Intenten mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que destruyamos a uno de ellos. Eso permitirá que alguien los pueda ayudar – dijo Piccolo sabiamente.

Cada uno de los androides se lanzó a por un guerrero. Los combates empezaron mientras que se veían fuertes explosiones en distintos lugares de la pradera donde se encontraban. Cell Jr miró a Gohan, y éste le devolvió la mirada. Acto seguido, ellos también desaparecieron dejando el prado vacío para los ojos de Videl que ya estaba completamente liberada y se encontraba tras unas rocas para protegerse por orden de Trunks.

-Son increíbles – dijo la chica mirando al cielo donde se escuchaban fuertes golpes.

Gohan esquivaba los rápidos golpes de Cell Jr. Era todo tan similar a la última vez… prácticamente estaba viendo revivido el combate que tuvo lugar hace dos años. Esquivaba sin recibir ni un golpe mientras que el monstruo no paraba de sonreír. Parecía que conocía a la perfección lo que iba a suceder.

-No creas que voy a intentar enfadarte, Gohan. No tengo tanta arrogancia como mi padre. Él fue un estúpido al aumentar tu poder mediante la furia, le costó la muerte – comentaba su hijo mientras intentaba asestar alguno de sus puños en el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Dónde has estado estos dos últimos años? – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa confiada mientras seguía esquivando golpes.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el bioandroide.

-Porque no necesito enojarme para alcanzar esa transformación - dijo el chico generando un rostro de sorpresa en el androide.

-Sigue así de confiado, estúpido. Acabarás llevándote una sorpresa antes de morir.

En ese momento un guerrero salió disparado del cielo para chocar contra el suelo: era Yamcha. Acto seguido, dos más salieron despedidos: Krilin y Ten Shin Han.

-¡Nooo! ¡Amigos, ¿estáis bien?! – gritó Gohan desesperado, pero estos no se movían.

-¡Concéntrate en tu combate! – dijo el androide aprovechando su baja guardia.

Le golpeó en el rostro haciendo que descendiera en picado chocando contra el suelo, lo que generó la aparición de un gran cráter. El bioandroide se quedó observando cómo se disipaba el humo para observar el cuerpo herido de Gohan, pero para su sorpresa, ese cráter estaba vacío.

-¿Sorprendido? – dijo una voz tras su espalda antes de ser fuertemente cogido por el brazo y lanzado en la misma dirección que el chico unos segundos atrás.

El cráter aumentó con el golpe del monstruo quien miró hacia arriba para ver a Gohan sonriendo con más ríos de sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo. El androide le lanzó una ráfaga de ki que fue rápidamente esquivaba por el chico quien le respondió con otra onda de energía, esquivada también.

Otro cuerpo salió despedido de las nubes: Piccolo. Gohan vio a su maestro caer duramente contra el suelo. La sonrisa malévola del androide era cada vez más amplia. Estaba acabando con los guerreros Z, el sueño de su padre iba a ser por fin cumplido.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! ¡¿Estáis bien?! - gritó Gohan esperando la respuesta de los que quedaban en pie.

-¡Tú a lo tuyo! – gritó Vegeta. Pero este fue golpeado con una patada por la espalda. Los cuatro androides que habían derrotado a sus rivales se habían dividido para atacar a Trunks y al príncipe. Era combates de 1 vs 3, era insostenible sabiendo el nivel de esos robots.

-¡Nooooo! – gritó Gohan viendo caer a Vegeta desde las alturas.

-No te preocupes, no están muertos, aún… - dijo Cell Jr. - ¡Eh vosotros! ¡Primero… Matad a la chica!

-Sí – respondieron los cinco androides que se encontraban libres.

Los seres se lanzaron en busca de Videl quien había escuchado las palabras del Cell Jr. El espanto era visible en su rostro, y la certeza de la muerte era más que evidente. Eran sus últimos momentos.

Uno de los seres la golpeó duramente en el rostro lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás, donde la esperaba otro enemigo que hundió su rodilla en la columna vertebral de ésta.

-¡Dadle el golpe final! – ordenó Cell Jr viendo la niña tumbada en el suelo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, pero algo hizo que se girara para mirar a Gohan, al igual que los androides, que estaba con los ojos como platos mirando la escena.

Una energía increíble empezó a brotar del cuerpo del chico, mientras que sus cabellos se erizaban hacia el cielo, su mechón aumentaba de tamaño y sus músculos se hacían más grandes. El aura amarilla creció y unos rayos comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo antes de que el chico explotara completamente gritando:

-¡¿Qué le habéis hecho… A MI VIDEL?!

 _Otro capítulo más. Nuevamente, la furia de Gohan superó el límite. Gracias a Vegeta por hacer ese gran grito que me ha sido tan útil en la escena final. Espero que os esté gustando a poco a poco llegamos al final de este long-fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan este fic y a la página de Facebook de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. Mañana otro capítulo, espero que pasen un buen día y hasta la próxima._


	9. Capítulo 9: ¡Levántate, Son Gohan!

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 9: ¡Levántate, Son Gohan!**

-¡¿Qué le habéis hecho… A MI VIDEL?!

La palabras de Gohan comenzaron de un pequeño susurro a un desgarrador grito que llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes. Su energía comenzaba a descontrolarse por la furia que emana de su cuerpo. Eso no lo iba a permitir, podía ver como atacaban a sus amigos ya que eran seres extraordinarios de gran resistencia, pero no iba a permitir que hicieran eso a una niña indefensa que no llegaba a las 60 unidades de poder.

Su aura dorada aumentó su tamaño, su poder se descontroló por su ira haciendo que sus cabellos se alzaran al cielo, mientras que unas descargas cubrían por completo el musculoso cuerpo del chico. El Super Saiyan de nivel dos había vuelto a aparecer en Gohan, pero esta vez era más poderoso que con Cell, la energía irradiada por ese niño podía superar las 8.000 millones de unidades de poder.

-¡No os lo voy a perdonar malditos! – gritó Gohan lanzándose sobre los androides de máximo poder del Doctor Gero.

El joven Saiyan golpeó a uno de los seres en la cara con un duro golpe haciendo que se inclinara ligeramente hacia atrás. El robot se quedó paralizado mientras el puño de Gohan seguía en su rostro. Le devolvió la mirada al chico y apareció una malvada sonrisa en sus labios. Cualquiera habría pensado que Gohan se asombraría, pero a diferencia de eso, una sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro del guerrero más fuerte.

Una gran luz amarilla surgió en la mano del chico y sin ninguna advertencia a su rival, una increíble descarga de energía cubrió por completo al androide pulverizándolo en el acto bajo las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.

-Ese mocoso siempre me sorprende… - dijo Vegeta desde el suelo observando la escena – Lo ha derrotado de un solo golpe.

Cell Junior miraba la escena sin ninguna sorpresa o asombro, parecía que se esperaba que eso pasara si lo hacía enojar. En ese momento el bioandroide se dio cuenta del error cometido, nunca tendría que haber tocado a esa chica.

-No creas que tu destino será diferente al de tu compañero – dijo Gohan mirando al otro androide que había dado la gran paliza a Videl.

En el robot apareció un rostro de temor ante la fría y seria mirada del guerrero quien cambió la dirección de sus pasos para dirigirse hacia él. Su personalidad amable había desaparecido, la rabia había vuelto a invadir su cuerpo y el niño bueno y noble había sido sustituido por un saiyan sin uso de la razón o la piedad. El verdadero poder el Super Saiyan híbrido estaba a flote y en ese momento se sabía que mientras su furia perviviera en su cuerpo, la victoria estaba asegurada.

A paso lento, Gohan fue acercándose al siguiente autor de la paliza a Videl, ese maldito le había dado un duro golpe en la espalda. Poco a poco, su paso fue aumentado el ritmo hasta encontrarse corriendo en dirección al robot que se encontraba junto a la chica en el suelo.

-No voy a permitir que te acerques – dijo cogiendo a Videl para usarla como rehén.

En plena carrera, el cuerpo del chico se desmaterializó frente a los ojos del androide, quien no podía sentir la ubicación del joven. Probablemente lo último que vio fue un aura dorada apareciendo sobre su cabeza antes de que le fuera completamente arrancada de una patada.

-Es mi momento – dijo Trunks percatándose de la clara distracción de todos observando la pelea.

Lo menos ético para un guerrero es atacar cuando el rival no está atento, pero el destino de la Tierra estaba en juego. Trunks era el único de los Guerreros Z que seguía en pie. Mientras que su rival observaba la escena, el joven se lanzó por detrás, cogiendo sus dos brazos mientras apoyabas sus pies contra la espalda del robot. El androide se dio cuenta tarde de su fatídico final, viendo como sus extremidades le eran arrancadas del cuerpo, antes de ser desintegrado por una potente ráfaga de Trunks de la que no pudo defenderse por la falta de brazos.

-¡Padre! – el híbrido bajó a tierra a auxiliar a Vegeta que se encontraba inmovilizado.

-Lucha, Trunks. Yo no soy importante en estas condiciones… Tienes que salvar la Tierra. – dijo Vegeta con la voz quebrada por la humillación.

-No voy a dejarte solo para que venga uno de los tres androides que quedan y te maten – respondió el hombre del futuro.

-Hijo… Eres más fuerte que yo, tienes mucho más potencial, úsalo para volver a salvar al mundo… Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Probablemente, ese fue uno de los momentos que Trunks recordaría durante toda su vida. Su padre diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría aparecieron en sus ojos con esas palabras.

…

-Videl, ¿estás bien? Respóndeme, por favor – Gohan estaba agachado de nuevo en Super Saiyan ordinario junto a la chica tras haber arrancado la cabeza del segundo androide.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. ¿Estaría…? Gohan cerró los ojos, podía sentir su ki todavía pero era terriblemente pequeño, apenas llegaba a las 10 unidades de poder. Estaba demasiado crítico.

-Oye… No te preocupes…. – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Yamcha… - dijo Gohan girándose.

-Por suerte, trae diez semillas Senzu. Toma, dale una.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Saiyan al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. La vida de Videl no correría peligro cuando tomara esa semilla.

-Muchas gracias, Yamcha – dijo Gohan – Dale una a cada uno de nuestros amigos, por favor.

-Enseguida.

Yamcha fue en busca de los heridos para darles una Senzu a cada uno de ellos. Así podrían volver al combate. Solo quedaba 3 androides, si se organizaban bien podrían hacerles frente.

-Abre la boca, Videl… - la niña no respondía, por lo que Gohan tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer que la chica tragara la semilla a base de contraerles los músculos con técnicas aprendidas en sus estudios.

En cuanto notó como la cura mágica de Karin era ingerida por su amiga de manera inconsciente, el rostro de Gohan se relajó, apareciendo una débil sonrisa.

Tosiendo unas cuantas veces, Videl abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente llena de energía. Su ojos azules se pasearon por el escenario donde se encontraba hasta situarse en los ojos verde azulados del chico que la miraba con una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

-¿Gohan? ¿Estoy… viva? – dijo la niña mirándose las manos.

-Sí, Yamcha me dio la cura justo a tiempo. – dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-Oh… Gohan… - la niña lo miró agradecida mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Que escena tan conmovedora… Me dan ganas de vomitar – dijo Cell Junior a las espaldas del chico.

Inmediatamente, Gohan apartó a Videl colocándola detrás de él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Tu rabia ha desaparecido, por lo que tu nivel vuelve a ser el de un saiyan cualquiera. – dijo Cell Jr. – No eres rival para mí.

-Déjala a ella. – dijo Gohan protegiendo a Videl.

-Descuida, no voy a tocarla para que vuelvas a superar tus límites. Me será más fácil vencerte así.

-¿Crees que no puedo alcanzar el Super Saiyan 2 sin necesidad de estar enfadado? – preguntó sonriente Gohan – Pues te equivocas… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Nuevamente, el nivel de Gohan se incrementó, alcanzando la tan increíble transformación, aparecieron la sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

-No sé si te das cuenta, pero ese poder no es comparable con el que tenías hace unos minutos. ¡No eres nada, insecto!

Cell Jr. se lanzó sobre Gohan dándole un duro golpe en la cara que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de Videl. El bioandroide la ignoró centrándose firmemente en su objetivo.

-No puedes contra mí. Supero considerablemente el poder de mi padre. – dijo el monstruo apareciendo junto a Gohan dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago que lo hizo escupir mucha sangre.

Gohan cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor. Oyó una explosión amortiguada y levantó la mirada lo suficiente para ver a Trunks y Vegeta chocar las palmas de sus manos, habían destruido otro androide tras recuperar al príncipe con la Senzu.

Oía pitidos en sus oídos, además de ver todo en cámara lenta. Con la mirada borrosa, pudo ver como Cell Jr. se colocaba frente a su rostro y movía los labios.

-¿Creías que con el poder del Super Saiyan 1 podías derrotarme? Yo también puedo ocultar mi poder, ¿sabes? Incluso con ese ridículo Super Saiyan 2, soy superior a ti. Eres un cobarde al igual que tu padre.

-¡Cállate! – gritó Gohan intentado dar un puñetazo en la cara a su rival, pero fue esquivado rápidamente por el ser mientras que le daba una patada en la espalda que lo hizo volver a caer.

-Lamentable – fue lo único que comentó el bioandroide.

-¡Déjalo! – gritó Trunks lanzándose por la espalda sobre Cell Jr.

El monstruo apenas se giró, se quedó completamente quieto en el sitio donde estaba mientras el puño de Trunks colapsaba en su cuello sin generar el más mínimo movimiento en el androide.

-Desaparece de aquí, gusano – dijo con desprecio mientras golpeaba a Trunks igual que Cell hizo con Mr. Satán, mandándolo a tras unas rocas donde se encontraba Yamcha.

…

-Vamos, no podéis contra mí – decía Krilin retando a los dos androides frente a él.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – dijeron entre risas los dos androides.

Ambos se lanzaron sobre Krilin pero en medio de sus caminos aparecieron Vegeta y Ten Shin Han que les golpearon en el estómago a ambos dejándolos temporalmente aturdidos.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Vegeta.

-¡Kienzan! – gritó Krilin mientras dos discos aparecían en sus manos y se lanzaban en dirección a los androides.

Vegeta y Ten Shin Han se desmaterializaron antes de ser alcanzados por las técnicas de ki del humano más fuerte. Los androides levantaron la cabeza sin tener tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser cortados en dos mitades exactamente iguales, cayendo al suelo completamente inertes desde las alturas.

-Buen trabajo – asumió Vegeta junto a Krilin.

-Gracias – dijo Krilin emocionado por las palabras del príncipe saiyan, serían las únicas que le había dicho en todo este tiempo.

-Creo que Gohan tiene problemas… - dijo Ten

-No debemos intervenir… Mira lo que ha pasado con Trunks – dijo Vegeta mientras veía a su hijo junto a Yamcha y Piccolo con un gran cansancio por el golpe de Cell Jr.

Los tres guerreros llegaron junto a los demás tras unas rocas. Todos se veían preocupados, y sintieron un fuerte déjà vu. Era la misma situación que en los Juegos de Cell, Gohan en apuros y ellos como seres inútiles e inservibles.

-¡Deberíamos ayudarlo! – dijo Piccolo furioso mientras observaba la escena ante sus ojos.

Cell Jr. estaba golpeando a Gohan quien no podía levantarse del suelo mientras encajaba golpe tras golpe.

-Tiene que sacar su furia de nuevo. Ese monstruo tembló al ver el enorme ki que desplegó antes – dijo Vegeta junto al namekiano.

…

-¡AH! – gritaba por el dolor mientras Cell Jr. lo golpeaba.

¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? No respondía apenas a sus deseos, verdaderamente estaba muy herido para pelear.

- _Maldita sea, debería haberle pedido una semilla Senzu a Yamcha_ – pensó con arrepentimiento Gohan.

-Vamos, levanta. Levántate. ¡Cobarde! – gritaba el monstruo mientras golpeaba sin parar a Gohan en el rostro.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! – gritó el niño mientras sacaba todo el poder que podía en ese momento, generando una explosión que lanzó al monstruo unos metros de él.

A duras penas, consiguió ponerse de pie mientras su cuerpo sangraba. Era increíble que a pesar de la paliza no hubiera perdido el segundo nivel de Super Saiyan todavía.

-Tengo que seguir peleando… La Tierra depende de mí… ¿Por qué siempre soy débil cuando me necesitan…? ¡Siempre he dependido de los demás! ¡Y ya no quiero! – gritó entrando en cólera.

Gohan se lanzó sobre Cell Jr. dándole un golpe en la cara que lo lanzó hacia atrás mientras dejaba las marcas en el suelo. El chico estaba en completa desesperación, lo que le hacía incrementar su poder.

-¡Esto es por todo el planeta! ¡AAAHHHH! – gritó golpeándolo en la boca del estómago para soltar una fuerte onda ki contra el ser, lo que generó una fuerte humareda donde antes estaba Cell Jr.

El joven se quedó en ese lugar observando el fuerte humo frente a él mientras respiraba con dificultad por haber puesto su cuerpo a tal límite de repente. Pasaron unos segundos sin el más mínimo movimiento lo que parecía mostrar que Cell Jr. estaba muerto.

-No vales nada – dijo Cell Jr. apareciendo frente a él a través del humo y golpeándolo en la cara con una patada que lo hizo volar hasta caer fuertemente al suelo.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Su cuerpo sangraba por múltiples partes, desde su frente hasta sus piernas. Ese enemigo se salía de sus posibilidades, era demasiado fuerte. Se quedó sentado de rodillas con la cabeza gacha mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo.

-Te he fallado, papá… Me encomendaste proteger la Tierra… Y te he fallado… Solo soy… Un niño llorón…

-¡Gohan, levántate! – gritó una voz de niña desde unos metros más allá – ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo!

-Videl… - dijo Gohan mirando a la niña con una mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella.

-Sí, Gohan, hazle caso a tu amiga, tiene razón. Yo también creo en ti – dijo una voz conocida que no venía de ninguna parte.

-¿Papá?

 _Otro capítulo más. ¡Ya solo quedan 2! Siento mucho no haber actualizado en este tiempo pero estaba con el fic del concurso que me ha tomado bastantes días. Si encontráis este capítulo más flojo que los anteriores lo siento muchísimo, me habitué a escribir cosas sin acción de este tipo en el fic del concurso, y me está costando recuperar el método para escribir acción. Igualmente, voy a revisarlo completo. Un saludo a Majo24 y Son Videl 99 por sus reviews del capítulo anterior y a Sam Car por seguir este fic. Un saludo también a toda la gente que ha apoyado mi fic del concurso, sinceramente, nunca me habría esperado que gustara tanto como he visto, un gran abrazo a esta gran comunidad que tanto apoyo me da para seguir escribiendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Capítulo 10: With a little help from my

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 10: With a little help from my friends.**

-¿Papá? – preguntó incrédulo Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Eres tú?

-Claro, hijo. Te estoy hablando desde el más allá, con la ayuda de Kaiosama.

-Papá… No puedo vencer a este monstruo… No tengo la capacidad…

-Claro que la tienes. Recuerda hace un momento como te temía. En el momento en que golpearon a esa niña, ¿cómo te sentiste?

-Muy enfurecido…

-Esa furia sacó el potencial que tiene tu espíritu… Recuerda esa sensación, Gohan… Cuando no encuentres fuerzas para levantarte y seguir luchando, solo piensa que todo el planeta depende de ti… Chichi, tu abuelo, Bulma, Krilin… Hasta esa niña… Sus vidas dependen de que des todo lo que tienes…

-Entiendo… Pero… papá… Me ha herido mucho, mi poder ha disminuido… ¿Cómo lo derrotaré?

-¿Recuerdas cuando luchábamos contra Vegeta la primera vez? ¿Y en Namek contra Freezer? ¿Recuerdas la técnica que usé para derrotarlos? Aunque sobrevivieron en esa ocasión… - respondió Goku sin mucha seguridad.

-¿Te refieres a la Genkidama? – pregunta Gohan mirando al cielo.

-Se está volviendo loco, está hablando solo – se dijo Cell Jr. a sí mismo mientras veía a Gohan hablar a nadie.

-Exacto, hijo mío. Haz una Genkidama con la ayuda de la naturaleza, tienes el corazón puro, no te va a negar esa ayuda. Pero vas a necesitar que alguien se encargue de ese monstruo mientras reúnes la energía…

-Comprendo, papá… Quédate conmigo, por favor.

-Siempre, hijo, siempre.

La voz de Goku se difuminó un poco. Gohan miró a Cell con odio y luego cerró los ojos. Usaría la telepatía con Piccolo para avisarles de sus intenciones.

- _Piccolo… ¿Me oyes?_

 _-Alto y claro_ – respondió telepáticamente el namekiano.

- _Mi papá me ha hablado desde el más allá… dice que tengo que hacer una Genkidama con la energía de la naturaleza… Necesito que lo entretengáis tanto como podáis…_

 _-Confía en nosotros._

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gohan. Este emprendió un vuelo vertical colocándose a cierta altura sobre el nivel del suelo.

-Planeta Tierra, todas las plantas y elementos de este planeta, denme su energía, por favor – dijo Gohan levantando las manos al cielo.

-Muy bien, hijo, así se hace, continúa, acumula todo el poder que puedas. – dijo Goku como si estuviera junto a él.

-¿Cómo? ¿La energía del planeta? – dijo Cell Jr. mirando a Gohan con asombro – ¡No te lo permitiré!

El ser lanzó una enorme onda de ki en dirección al joven que se encontraba flotando con los brazos levantados mientras una pequeña onda de energía se iba formando sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Al ver la energía venir, Gohan apretó todo su cuerpo esperando el impacto. Impacto que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Piccolo y Krilin frente a él devolviéndole ese poder mediante un ataque conjunto de energía.

-¡Piccolo! ¡Krilin! ¡Gracias! – gritó Gohan.

-No hay de qué, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí – dijo Krilin.

-Ahora, concéntrate y termina esto cuanto antes – le dijo Piccolo girándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La energía de Cell Jr. era más poderosa por lo que pronto su poder estaba a punto de golpear a los dos guerreros que no eran capaces de hacer frente al choque de poderes.

-¡Desapareced, insectos! – gritó el monstruo.

Pero antes de poder soltar más poder y acabar con los guerreros, una patada en la cara por un costado lo lanzó varios metros de su posición haciendo que el ataque cesara salvando así a Piccolo y Krilin.

Vegeta aterrizó lentamente viendo como el monstruo tragaba tierra mientras se desplazaba por la inercia del golpe. Trunks aterrizó al lado de su padre para hacer frente a ese ser en conjunto.

-No… podéis… ¡CONTRA MÍ! – gritó Cell Jr. lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de ki contra los hombres que rápidamente se desmaterializaron del lugar colocándose justo encima del monstruo, uno a cada lado.

En un ataque conjunto clavaron las suelas de sus pies en la cara de Cell Junior que levantó su rostro atónito por la velocidad de los guerreros, haciendo que se hundiera en el suelo por el impacto.

-¡Bien hecho! – gritó Krilin aún frente a Gohan. Parecía que era su guardaespaldas.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo una voz en un susurro justo detrás del rapado antes de que un duro golpe lo mandara de vuelta a las montañas donde estaba Yamcha, no iban a poner la vida de ese pobre hombre en juego.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó Piccolo llegando rápidamente y golpeando al bioandroide, lanzándolo de nuevo al suelo junto a Vegeta y Trunks. Si el namekiano no hubiera llegado, tendría a Gohan indefenso frente a él.

Cell Jr. se levantó del suelo enfurecido por el ataque en conjunto que todos los guerreros Z estaban haciendo para alejarlo de Gohan, era imposible acercarse al chico a pesar de sus poderes.

-¡Me tenéis harto! – gritó mientras lanzaba miles de ondas de ki de su mano hacia todas la direcciones.

Piccolo aún frente a Gohan se encargó de desviar la dirección de la energía que podía alcanzar al chico.

-Gracias, Piccolo. – dijo Gohan agradecido con una sonrisa.

-Ya está casi – respondió su maestro mirando la energía que crecía más y más siendo de tamaño semejante a la que se le lanzó a Vegeta.

…

-¡Cuidado, niña! – gritó Vegeta al ver como la energía procedente de Cell Jr. estaba a punto de golpear a Videl quien miraba estupefacta la batalla.

El príncipe de los saiyans se movió a gran velocidad cubriendo a Videl, mientras múltiples ráfagas se estrellaban contra su armadura saiyan haciendo un gran daño en el guerrero que cayó de rodillas pero sin dejar de cubrir a la niña con su cuerpo.

-¡Padre! – gritó Trunks poniéndose en medio del acribillamiento y desviando las ondas de energía al igual que Piccolo.

-¡Para ya! – gritó Ten Shin Han apareciendo detrás del monstruo y hundiendo sus dos puños sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se detuvieran las emisiones de energía.

Trunks aprovechando la calma se giró para socorrer a su padre, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie mientras la sangre brotaba por su cuerpo.

-Padre… Estás herido… - dijo Trunks.

-Sácala a ella de aquí – dijo Vegeta empujando débilmente a Videl contra Trunks.

-Muchas… gracias… - dijo Videl mirando a Vegeta con una mezcla de amabilidad y culpa.

-Qué vergüenza… el temible príncipe de los Saiyans… sacrificando su vida por una mocosa… - dijo agonizante completamente tumbado en el suelo por la falta de movilidad en su cuerpo.

-Padre… Ha sido una buena acción… - dijo Trunks mientras lo intentaba levantar.

-No, atrás. Sácala a ella de aquí de primero… Llévala allí con Yamcha y Krilin. Ellos la cubrirán. – dijo Vegeta con una mezcla de orden y súplica.

-Sí… De acuerdo… - dijo Trunks cogiendo a Videl para salir volando hacia las montañas.

-Estamos en paz, Kakarotto, he salvado a tu hijo y a su "amiga". – dijo el príncipe antes de perder el conocimiento sobre la hierba fresca.

…

-¡AAHH! ¡Malditos estorbos! – gritó Cell recuperando la compostura y golpeando a Ten Shin Han sacándolo completamente de combate. - ¡Ven aquí, insecto verde!

Cell Jr. estaba furioso por el estorbo de todos esos guerreros para poder tomar su venganza. Con Vegeta, Krilin, Ten Shin Han fuera de combate, y Trunks llevando a Videl con los demás. Solo Piccolo estaba para poder proteger a Gohan.

-Confía en mí, Gohan… - dijo el namekiano no muy seguro de sí mismo cuando vio a Cell Jr. lanzarse hacia él desde el suelo.

El combate entre los dos guerreros comenzó estando empatado pero la clara superioridad del bioandroide se hizo patente al cabo de los minutos. Piccolo notaba como su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí, mientras encajaba todo tipo de golpes.

-Desaparece de mi vista, estorbo – dijo Cell Jr. dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mandó de vuelta al suelo.

-¡Gohan, está lista! – le dijo Goku a su hijo - ¡Vamos, lánzala!

-Papá… Creo que no es suficiente… No es muy superior a la que usaste con Freezer…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, no! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hace falta un poco más de energía! – dijo Goku.

-La energía de toda la naturaleza está en esa bola – dijo Kaiosama junto a Goku.

-Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Gohan cerrando los ojos.

- _Amigos, por favor, dadme vuestra energía… Hace falta un poco más…_ \- dijo Gohan telepáticamente a todos los Guerreros Z allí presentes.

-Por supuesto – dijo Ten Shin Han levantándose débilmente de los escombros y subiendo su brazo.

-¡Sí! – gritaron Videl, Krilin y Yamcha desde el otro lado de las montañas.

-Úsala bien… - dijo Piccolo débilmente mientras Cell Jr. se acercaba lentamente hacia él para darle el golpe final.

-¡Padre! ¡Vamos! – dijo Trunks tras haberle dado una semilla Senzu a su padre cuando volvió junto a él.

La bola de energía comenzó a aumentar enormemente al llegar la increíble energía de sus amigos, y los ánimos de Gohan se incrementaron al sentir también la energía de Videl en entre las demás.

-¡Ya está! ¡Piccolo, muévete! – gritó el chico mientras lanzaba la bola de energía contra Cell Jr. quien aún no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba terminada.

-Adiós, gusano – dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa mirando a Cell Jr. antes de desmaterializarse.

-¿Qué? – dijo confuso el bioandroide girándose hacia la genkidama que se echó sobre él. - ¡NOOO!

El monstruo levantó las manos emitiendo una inmensa onda de energía que impactó contra la genkidama de Gohan. Deteniéndola por momentos.

-¡No es solo crearla! ¡Sino también lanzarla! – gritó el monstruo devolviéndole bola a Gohan.

-No… - dijo Gohan viendo como la genkidama volvía hacía él. – Esto es el fin…

-¡No te rindas, Gohan! – dijo Goku - ¡Usa todo tu poder!

Gohan emitió una fuerte onda de ki hacia la bola de energía para devolverla, pero no era suficiente. El bioandroide sonrió al ver que su victoria estaba cerca. Por fin, se cobraría su venganza.

-¡Adiós, Gohan! – gritó el monstruo con una sonrisa.

-¡Gohan! – gritó una voz junto a su lado - ¡Juntos!

-Vegeta… - dijo el chico al ver como el príncipe se colocaba junto a él para devolver el ataque.

-¡AHORA! – gritó Goku

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaron Gohan y Vegeta a la vez mientras su poderosa energía golpeaba a la Genkidama con la fuerza necesaria para devolverla a Cell Jr.

El monstruo miró como la energía lo capturaba dentro de él. Notaba como su cuerpo ardía y veía como sus partes vitales comenzaban a deshacerse a consecuencia de la poderosa energía que lo rodeaba.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritó mientras su voz iba desapareciendo hasta que se oyó una fuerte explosión seguida de una enorme luz que cegó a todos los guerreros quienes miraban atónitos la escena.

La energía se disipó saliendo despedida a lo largo de la zona donde se encontraban hasta que finalmente se descompuso por completo. El silencio era lo único que había en la escena en ese momento. Todos miraban la enorme huella dejada por la Genkidama.

-Me debes una, Kakarotto – dijo Vegeta bajando al suelo para tumbarse.

-Estoy demasiado… cansado… - dijo Gohan cayendo desde la altura hasta chocar contra el suelo donde perdió el conocimiento por toda la energía gastada.

…

-Finalmente, ha sido derrotado, no puedo sentir el ki de Cell Jr. – dijo Krilin abriendo los ojos.

-Sí… Lo han conseguido, Gohan y Vegeta lo han conseguido… - dijo Yamcha.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó Videl, incapaz de sentir nada.

-Vamos. Súbete a mi espalda – dijo Krilin.

La chica hizo lo que le dijo el rapado y junto con Yamcha fueron donde se encontraban los dos héroes del planeta, allí se encontraban ya Trunks y Ten Shin Han quien se encontraba un poco herido.

Los hombres aterrizaron junto a sus amigos, y Videl bajó de la espalda de Krilin mientras corrían hacia Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo tan malherido e inconsciente.

-Gohan… Gohan… - dijo la chica mientras levantaba al chico por la espalda, pero este no daba ninguna señal de vida.

-No te preocupes, solo está cansado – dijo Vegeta sin mirarla.

-Has salvado el mundo, otra vez, y también a mí al venir a salvarme… Te quiero… - dijo la chica mirando el rostro de Gohan que tenía una sonrisa a pesar de estar inconsciente.

La joven acercó lentamente su rostro al del chico, cerrando los ojos, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Lo que no esperó es que fuera correspondido por el niño, quien parecía inconsciente. Sin abrir los ojos, Gohan tomó la cintura de Videl, prolongando el beso, mientras que la niña envolvía sus brazos entorno a su cuello.

Krilin y Yamcha miraban la escena con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, ya podían molestar a Gohan durante toda su vida. Vegeta, Piccolo y Ten Shin Han preferían no mirar. Mientras que Trunks miraba a todos lados menos a ellos mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que le daba estar allí en medio.

Poco a poco, los chicos se separaron y abriendo sus ojos para mirarse directamente el uno al otro.

-Yo también te quiero, Videl – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, mientras que la chica se abrazaba a él aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

…

A unos pocos metros del lugar, en la parte superior de uno de los montes que rodeaban el prado donde había tenido lugar la batalla. Un hombre cerraba su cámara de vídeo y la guardaba en su mochila. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

-Sin duda, tengo la exclusiva del siglo.

 _Llegó el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que tanto me está gustando escribir. ¿Qué deparará el final? Pues mañana o pasado lo sabréis. Intentaré que sea mañana pero creo que me ha surgido un viaje de última hora. Un enorme saludo a Majo24 y SViMarcy por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Comenten sus impresiones, e intenten adivinar el final… Aunque dudo que lo acierten. ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Salvando al mundo

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 11: Salvando al mundo.**

-Míster Satán, ¿mintió acerca de la batalla con Cell?

-¿Es el verdadero héroe del planeta?

-¿Le quitó el crédito a un niño de 11 años?

-¿Qué siente al ver como su hija besa al verdadero héroe de la Tierra? ¿Cree que es el karma?

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Farsante!

La imagen que los Guerreros Z observaban desde la televisión de la Capsule Corporation era una pesadilla. Los periodistas acosaban a Mr. Satán mientras que la población del planeta se levantaba en contra del falso héroe al que tanto habían alabado y por el que todo el mundo había invertido muchísimo dinero.

-Caos total… Míster Satán, el farsante… La economía se viene abajo… El fin de nuestra era… - esos eran los titulares que se veían en los periódicos que Gohan tenía en sus manos mientras no podía dar crédito a todo lo que veía. - ¿Cómo no pudimos notar la presencia de ese camarógrafo?

-Estábamos demasiado concentrados en la batalla y no prestamos atención a un ki tan diminuto como el suyo… Esas imágenes han cambiado el mundo. La prensa te buscará, Gohan. – dijo Piccolo junto al chico mientras los demás miraban atónitos las imágenes.

-Esto es muy grave… - dijo Bulma mientras miraba preocupados a sus compañeros.

-Ha llegado la hora… - dijo Mirai Trunks entrando en la sala.

Todos se giraron para observar al chico que ya llevaba hecho su equipaje y vestía con su típica chaqueta azul oscura.

-Sí, claro, hijo. Todo está listo. Vamos. – dijo Bulma mientras los demás se levantaban de sus asientos.

Todos se encontraban en la Capsule Corporation para despedir a Trunks, que volvería a su tiempo. Él solo volvió a esa línea temporal para informar sobre la victoria sobre los androides, pero debido a los problemas que sufrían sus amigos y familia decidió quedarse hasta que todo terminara.

-Aunque en mi línea temporal no haya un Cell Jr., destruiré ese ordenador cuando llegue por si las moscas – comentó Trunks junto a la nave.

-Sí, mejor prevenir. – le dijo Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba – Cuídate mucho, hijo. Espero de verdad que te vuelva a ver.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Todo irá bien. – se separó de ella y miró a los demás – Muchas gracias por todo, amigos, habéis sido una verdadera fuente de felicidad en mí al poder encontrar a tanta gente así en este tiempo. Los extrañaré.

Trunks miró a Vegeta quien se encontraba apoyado en un árbol al igual que la última vez. Y su despedida fue exactamente igual excepto que esta vez, tras levantar los dos dedos de su mano, Vegeta le dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa que el joven del futuro si captó.

Mirai Trunks subió a la nave y ésta comenzó a subir hasta que en un momento desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Todos los allí presentes se quedaron mirando el lugar donde el objeto estaba con una mirada nostálgica.

-Que volvamos a vernos – dijo Gohan en voz baja sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

El sonido del timbre de la casa hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y salieran de su ensimismamiento. Bulma y Gohan se dirigieron a abrir la puerta y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se encontraron allí a Satán y a Videl, el primer con una cara demasiado preocupada.

…

-Tenéis que ayudarme… El mundo es un caos… La sociedad se ha vuelto loca con este descubrimiento, la economía mundial se ha hundido, la criminalidad se ha disparado y la incertidumbre es total. Nunca imaginé que todo dependiera de mi estatus… - suplicó Satán.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – pensó Bulma sintiendo lástima por el hombre. – Tienes toda la razón, todo se ha vuelto loco por nuestra culpa. Tenemos que solucionarlo.

-Creo que tengo la solución – dijo una voz aguda entrando por la puerta.

-¡Uranai Baba! – gritaron todos al unísono mirando hacia la bruja.

La pequeña viejecita entraba flotando sobre su bola de cristal con completa serenidad hasta colocarse junto a la multitud.

-El otro mundo está llenándose de almas asesinadas, muchos de ellos por suicidios. Parece que no han sido capaces de controlar la situación. No es solo un problema en la Tierra, sino también en el más allá. Esto es un caos total.

-¿Qué solución encuentras? – dijo Roshi junto a su hermana.

-Invocar a Shenlong.

-¡Claro! ¡Shenlong sabrá arreglarlo todo! – gritó Bulma

-¿Tenemos que ponernos a buscar las bolas del Dragón? – preguntó Krilin por el gran cansancio que supondría esa tarea.

-No, por suerte, me encargué de reunirlas tras la última vez. Sabía que tendríamos que usarlas en algún momento. – dijo Bulma saliendo de la habitación – Enseguida, vuelvo.

Aprovechando ese momento de tranquilidad, Gohan se acercó a Videl quien lo miró con una sonrisa. Ambos chicos se abrazaron, sin mostrar nada más de sentimientos, puesto que el señor Satán y sus amigos estaban presentes.

-Menuda locura, ¿verdad? – dijo Videl.

-Y que lo digas, llevo viviendo con esto… 13 años – dijo Gohan riendo.

-Hola, parejita – dijo Krilin llegando entre ambos y colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros – ¡Qué bonito el amor, ¿a que sí?! Unos jóvenes enamorados es lo mejor que nos da la vida, siempre que el amor sea mutuo por supuesto.

-Krilin… para… - dijo Gohan abochornado y completamente sonrojado.

-Vamos, vamos, no seáis cortados delante de nosotros – comentó Yamcha uniéndose a la conversación, mejor dicho, a la humillación.

-¿No recuerdan lo que les dije la última vez que molestaron a Gohan? – dijo Vegeta acercándose.

-Oye, Yamcha, ¿no crees que mejor que estar intentando hacer sentir incómodos a unos niños, deberías estar intentando buscar novia? Y tú, Krilin, me dijeron que tu esposa estaba embarazada, no sé qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar atendiéndola – dijo Videl con mucha astucia provocando el silencio de ambos chicos al devolverle la jugada donde más dolía.

-No esperaba menos de ti. – dijo Vegeta al ver como los dos hombres se iban completamente sin palabras.

…

-¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong, y concede nuestros deseos! – invocó Bulma.

Todos se encontraban en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula rodeando las bolas de Dragón que brillaban intermitentemente al estar todas reunidas. El cielo se nubló de repente y con un estruendo apareció un rayo de luz amarilla que iba cobrando forma hasta que se materializó en un dragón de color verde al estilo chino.

-Tenéis 3 deseos, pero en caso que uno sea revivir a muchas personas, solo concederé dos.

-Nuestro primer deseo es… Que la Tierra vuelva a estar tal y como estaba antes de la llegada de los primeros androides, a excepción de laboratorio destruido del Doctor Gero. – dijo Bulma mientras todos asentían. Satán y Videl no daban créditos a sus ojos.

-Eso es muy fácil… - dijo el dragón mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un color rojo. - ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?

-Resucita a las personas asesinadas por los androides. – dijo Bulma.

-Nadie murió a causa de esos androides. Dime otro deseo.

-Emm… En ese caso… - dijo Bulma sin saber que responder - ¿Puedes esperar un momentito?

-Tengo prisa…

Bulma hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Dragón y se giró para hablar con los demás.

-Vale… El problema de los destrozos en la Tierra está solucionado y las muertes. Queda el tema de Satán, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-Hagamos que olviden todo lo que ha pasado – propuso Krilin al igual que solían hacer siempre que derrotaban a un villano.

-No les hicimos olvidar los acontecimientos de Cell, pero con todo este tema será mejor que hagamos olvidar todos los hechos que han ocurrido desde la semana pasada, unos días antes de la llegada del primer androide. Será la mejor opción – Comentó Gohan.

-Pero… Gohan… eso supondría… - dijo Videl mientras aparecían lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí… Lo sé… No me habrías conocido y no volverías a estar en peligro por mi culpa – dijo Gohan mientras sus ojos también se iluminaban, pero una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

El joven se acercó a la bella chica mientras la cogía de las manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Todos miraban la escena pero sin comentar nada, incluso Chichi estaba empezando a sollozar.

-Te quiero mucho, Videl, es la primera vez que he sentido eso que llaman "amor". Nunca pensé que esos sentimientos brotaran en mí, pero conocerte me ha hecho cambiar… He sabido lo que es la amistad, lo que es poder confiar en alguien… Y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de la gran persona que eres y de lo mucho que te quiero… Me he enamorado de ti…

-Gohan, para… por favor… – decía Videl mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Si el destino quiere que estemos juntos… Tendremos otra oportunidad de conocernos… Confía en mí… - dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de ambos.

-Yo también te quiero, Gohan… Deseo que podamos volver a estar juntos… Solo pensar que cuando te vuelva a ver no te reconoceré… Me parte el corazón – dijo soltando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Incluso Chichi y Bulma se habían venido abajo viendo tal escena. Los demás guerreros observaban con un nudo en la garganta sintiendo pena de que una pareja así tuviera que romperse por un desliz como el de ese estúpido camarógrafo.

Uranai Baba miraba el momento de ambos chicos, también se veía algo afligida por tantos sentimientos. Bajó al suelo y miró su bola de cristal mientras susurraba unas palabras mientras que comenzaban a aparecer imágenes. Pudo observar un remolino de imágenes… Pudo reconocer un chico con una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro en el aula de una preparatoria mientras que una chica de coletas y ojos azules le miraba incesantemente… Las imágenes cambiaron y apareció un prado, el Monte Paoz, allí el joven enseñaba a volar a la niña… Y por último, el templo de Kamisama, la misma joven, ahora con el pelo corto, lloraba y golpeaba el pelo del joven…

Uranai Baba levantó su rostro y miró a ambos chicos que lloraban completamente abrazados. Volvió a bajar la mirada a la bola y, de nuevo, a los chicos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Vamos, el destino decidirá todo, como dijo Gohan. Hay veces que se debe hacer lo correcto para el bien común. – dijo Uranai Baba

Los niños se miraron de nuevo con todo el amor del mundo en sus miradas. Chichi se acercó a Videl aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aunque al principio te tratara mal… Me he dado cuenta de que eres una buena niña… Perfecta para mi Gohan… Ojalá que todo salga bien y os volváis a conocer en un futuro… - dijo la madre de Gohan mientras abrazaba a la niña que la correspondió también al momento.

-De acuerdo… Es el momento… Hazlo, Bulma… - dijo Gohan mientras volvía abrazarse a Videl.

-Sí… - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó mientras miraba a Gohan. El chico asintió.

-Borra la memoria de todos, incluso la nuestra. No seré capaz de vivir sin ella… - dijo Gohan

-De acuerdo… Así será… - dijo Bulma – Shenlong… ¡Borra los recuerdos de los acontecimientos ocurridos después de mi fiesta de todas las personas!

-Eso también es muy fácil… Aunque no puedo borrar la memoria de Trunks ya que no está en esta línea temporal… No tengo poder ahí – explicó Shenlong.

-Hazlo con nosotros – dijo Bulma.

-Así será… - dijo el Dragón.

-Al final, no ha habido tanto tiempo para hablar de todo lo que te prometí – dijo Gohan volviendo a mirar a Videl.

-Lo tendremos cuando nos volvamos a enamorar el uno del otro… Adiós, Gohan.

-Adiós, Videl.

-Te quiero – dijeron al unísono uniendo sus labios en un último beso mientras una luz cegadora proveniente del dragón inundaba toda la escena por completo.

…

Cinco años después…

-Oye, ¿quién fue el que hizo esto? Porque no creo que haya sido la policía.

-No… No lo sé, es que no estaba viendo – dijo un chico de cabello oscuro con un sobresalto.

-Vine lo más rápido posible, ¿quién habrá hecho todo esto? – dijo una chica de igual color de cabello golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

Minutos después…

-Mi nombre es Iresa, mucho gusto, ah, y la chica que está a mi lado es Videl – dijo una chica rubia en el aula de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja. - No te lo vas a creer pero ella es la hija del gran Mr. Satán.

Era la misma chica que había conocido minutos atrás. Gohan quedó mirándola con sorpresa, mientras que la chica se limitaba a enviarle una mirada inquisitiva e interrogante. Desde ese mismo momento, comenzaba una extraña amistad que acabaría de igual manera que cinco años atrás, generando por primera vez el amor a un chico solitario y misterioso y a una chica fría y antisocial. Haciendo que ambos evolucionaran para encontrar un verdadero amor y una verdadera felicidad en ese frío y oscuro mundo.

Muchos dicen que el tren del amor solo pasa una vez. Pero es un error, el tren del amor pasa todas las veces que sean necesarias siempre que la persona que debe subirse en él sea la persona correcta y la que verdaderamente está dispuesto a darlo todo por conseguir subir a ese tren.

 **FIN**

 _Este es el final de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Un saludo y un abrazo enorme a todos aquellos que me han apoyado a lo largo del fic como son mis amigos Majo24, LDGV, SViMarcy, Son Videl 99, Lady Laurelin 94, CarolineZK… y sobre todo, a una lectora llamada Michel Perez, sin duda has sido mi mayor pilar para terminar este fic gracias a tu apoyo continuo. Quiero dar créditos también al fic "DBZ Shonen no Kagayaki" de Sakura Zala ya que de él vino mi inspiración para iniciar este fanfic y la enorme idea para darle un final. Si no fuera por ese fic, esto nunca se habría escrito. Muchas gracias a todos._


End file.
